Under Pressure
by remie.lovely
Summary: They are madly in love. Everything is perfect until a moment of forgetfulness changes everything. Even though the story wasn't finished yet I have started over to make it better and longer than before.
1. Halloween

**Under Pressure**

**Disclaimer: I don not own harry potter of its characters. **

**Chapter One: Halloween **

A midnight black strapless gown flowed down over her black strapped heels. Her blood red hair fell down her back in perfect ringlets and her dark brown eyes glistened as she stepped down the grand stair case and every person in the entry hall froze in their spots to look at the beautiful girl coming towards them. Everyone knew who she was; her hair gave that away. Whispers could be heard of people gossiping about how her date was a lucky man. Before descending the final twenty steps, her hand wrapped around the dragon charm that was secured on a necklace she was wearing. Her black nail polish seemed to reflect the light and shimmer as she released the charm. She held the sides of her dress as she carefully completed the walk down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she scanned the entrance hall quickly before her eyes settled on her date.

A platinum blonde with hair falling over his eyes walked up to her and handed her a rose that matched her hair. He kissed her gently on the lips and gasps were heard all among the people surrounding them. He held her hand in his and turned towards the doors of the great hall. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley walked into the Great Hall hand in hand.

All movement froze and all eyes turned towards them. The silence was deafening as they stood, like two deer caught in a headlight, looking on at all of Hogwarts.

"Do they have to stare at us like that?" she whispered.

"I don't know lets find out." He replied before looking at everyone in the hall. "Do you have to stare at us like that? Haven't any of you ever seen a couple before?" he yelled with threat in his eyes.

Everyone quickly returned to what they were doing as Ginny and Draco made their way to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder as a slow song began to play.

They slowly pulled apart as the song ended. Draco held her hand and led her to a table in a corner where they sat down.

"I never thought we would ever be together." Ginny said staring into his eyes.

"Me neither." He replied looking at the greatest thing he had ever seen.

"I love you." It was the first time she had said it but she meant it. She loved him more than anything at that moment in time.

"I love you too." He surprised himself. He had never thought that he would love anyone but he did. He loved her.

There moment of peace was very quickly interrupted by their friends. Azlyn Carron, Logan Heartly, Blaise Zambini, and Pansy Parkinson came up to them and Logan tapped Draco on the shoulder. Azlyn and Ginny had become quick friends as they were in the same class and spent most of their school days together. She was a descendent of the Cherokee Native Americans and looked every bit of it. Her mother had brought her to England when she was a young child. Her bright red fairy like dress stood out against her olive skin and long black hair. Logan had come to Hogwarts two years before when his parents were murdered and his aunt took him in. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Logan and Azlyn were the perfect couple. They were completely in love and had been together for almost a year. Pansy and Blaise were also a couple, having dated for a little over a year. And like Logan and Azlyn were completely perfect for each other.

"What do you all want? Can't you see we are having a moment?" Draco looked annoyed at his friends.

"We were just coming over to tell Ginny how wonderful she looked and also that her brother just came in and saw you too. He went over by Potter and they are both in a deep discussion and I am pretty sure they are now heading this way." Azlyn said before the group turned and left not even giving Ginny enough time to thank her for the compliment. Sure enough; Ron, Harry and Hermione were headed towards them. Ron held tightly to the hand of Hermione as they had just begun to date each other. From the look on Ron's face, Ginny could tell he was fuming. She began to think about how perhaps; she should have told Ron that the boyfriend she had told them she had was in fact Draco Malfoy, before the night of the Halloween ball.

Ron came up to them and yanked Ginny away from Draco.

"Your boyfriend that you are so happy with is Draco Malfoy?" He spun her so that she was facing him. "Are you out of your mind Ginny? He's Malfoy and in no bloody way am I letting you be with this. If Mom and Dad found out they would kill you!" All around them people had stopped what they were doing to stare at the fight. Ginny pulled herself away from her older brother and stepped back under Draco's protective arm.

"One, yes Ronald my boyfriend that I am completely in love with is Draco Malfoy. Two, there is nothing wrong with two people who love each other being together. And three, you will not stop me from being with him and I do not care one bit if you tell mom and dad about this. Get over yourself Ronald. I will not let you ruin this night for me." She turned to Draco. "Can we please go now?"

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the hall and outside to their favorite spot by the lake where they laid for what seemed like hours looking up at the sky until it grew cold.

"I can't believe my brother. He has no right to speak to me like that." Ginny was still aggravated by the interaction that had messed up her night.

"It's all right Ginny, He is trying to look out for you; if I had a younger sister I wouldn't let her date someone like me." He held her hand as they stared at the calm lake.

"But there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect for me and you treat me perfectly."

"But you are the first. I never treated a girl nicely before you and I regret that so much but that was just how things were then. I'll just have to convince your brother that I am perfect for you. Please don't stress over this, love, let's just enjoy tonight. Don't let him ruin it like you told him." He smiled at her.

"Okay, I'm done worrying about it tonight." She took a deep breath, mentally telling herself to relax.

"Are you cold Ginerva?" he asked upon seeing her begin to shiver.

"Just a little." She replied as she began to shiver more violently. He stood quickly and pulled her to her feet then shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped around her shoulders before picking her up into his arms. She held the jacket close and rested her head on his chest as her carried her back into the castle with little effort.

Upon entering his private room he placed her on the bed and pulled her shoes off for her as she was falling asleep. He brought her into a sitting position and unzipped her dress then carefully pulled it off. She was now laying on his bed in almost nothing. He placed her under the covers before placing her things on the chair by his desk. Draco lit a fire in his fire place before stripping down into his boxers then heading for the bathroom. After taking a long hot shower he walked back into his room in nothing but a towel and spotted Ginny sitting up in bed watching the fire with the thick blanket pulled over her.

She noticed him walking into the room and she blushed a deep crimson as she noticed what he was wearing or what he wasn't wearing.

"I thought you were sleeping." He stated sitting down on the bed.

"The shower woke me up." She answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right. I'm enjoying the view." She smiled looking him over, gaining confidence by the minute

He didn't reply to what she had said; instead he kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded by kissing him back. Soon all under garments were discarded on the floor and Draco was hovering over her; his eyes staring into hers. Looking into her eyes made him remember the day their relationship began.

_Draco loved the rain. He wasn't so found of the cold chill that he knew would set in as soon as he walked back into the castle, but at that moment he didn't really care. As he got closer and closer to the lake he noticed something red in the tall grass but in the pouring rain he couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't until he was within five feet that he realized the it was a person._

'_Weasley' He thought. 'I wonder what she is doing out here.' It was at that moment that he realized she was just laying there crying. He could just walk away and pretend he never saw her, but his feet wouldn't let him. Why? Why did he care about her? Why was he so concerned? Okay so maybe he had been watching her the last few months as she dated Craig Lively. Where was he while his girlfriend was out in the rain crying. _

'_You can change it Draco. You can make her smile' The voice in his head was telling him. _

'_Why would I want to that?' He must be losing it. He was talking to a voice in his head._

'_You love her. You have since the first day you saw her on the train this year. She has changed, she is perfect.'_

'_And she is taken.'_

'_Maybe not, see the tears. You could be her shoulder to cry on. You could fix her broken heart. You can have her.'_

'_She would never love me. She would never be with me.'_

'_You'll never know until you try.'_

_Before he could think of something to argue with that, she noticed him and stood up. He noticed that she was weak on her feet and stumbled. He caught her before she fell and kept her from falling._

"_What's wrong?" Time to jump Draco._

"_Since when do you care?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat back down on the grass._

"_Since I saw you on the train at the beginning of this year, I noticed you had changed and suddenly I cared. It also could be because I have changed to, hopefully for the better. So please, Ginny, tell me why you are crying out here in the pouring rain."_

"_Craig"_

"_Did you two have a fight?"_

"_You could say that" She shifted uncomfortably in the grass. He sat down beside her and looked deeply into her eyes._

"_Will you tell me what happened? It's okay if you don't want to." He put his hand over hers and noticed how well they fit together._

"_He wanted to have sex and I wasn't ready. We got in a huge fight and broke up over it. You probably think I am stupid." She shifted her eyes away from his and looked down at the grass clearly embarrassed at herself for telling him so much._

"_He doesn't deserve you then. If he can't wait until you are ready he doesn't deserve you." He gently tilted her head back so that he could look her in the eyes again._

"_And who does? You?"It wasn't mean they way she said it. It was just a simple question._

"_No, you deserve so much better than me, but I would like to try and be worthy of you." As soon as he spoke the rain stopped and the sun began to come out of the clouds. He could see a rainbow coming out of the clouds and had to stop himself from laughing at how much this scene seemed to be from a book or something. "Will you give me the chance?"_

_She looked out over the lake for a few moments staring at the rainbow before looking him straight in the eyes again. He could tell she was searching for a sign that he was lying, that he was just messing with her, but he knew she wouldn't find it. What he was speaking was truth. This was his chance and he was taking it._

"_Yes" It was barely more than a whisper but he heard it. He smiled down at her and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her gently and briefly before pulling away and whispering in her ear. "I promise I will never hurt you Ginerva Weasley, from now until the day I die."_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He waited for some flash of doubt in her eyes. That would be all it took for him to stop what he was doing.

"Yes, I'm ready." She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded for him to continue with what they were about to do.

He kissed her on the cheek and tangled his hand in hers. He gently pushed himself into her waiting body and immediately felt her tense and cry out in pain. Upon looking into her face he saw fresh tears pouring down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I'll stop; I can't bear to see you in pain like this." He began to pull away from her but she stopped him.

"No don't, just give me a second. I'll be fine." She took a deep breath and then smiled weakly at him."Okay I'm ready"

A little while later they were lying in bed together.

"Are you alright, Love?" Draco asked with his armed curled around Ginny who was resting with her head on his chest.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm fine."She looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't regret it do you?" He was worried, knowing he was her first.

"No, I'm truly happy that my first time was with you. Was it good for you though?" She bit her lip nervously.

"It was perfect. I wish you could have been my first Ginny and I am so sorry for that." He gently pulled her face up to his and kissed her on the lips. When she moved away she yawned slowly.

"I'm so tired."

"Me too"

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Ginny, forever."

Soon they fell asleep content and unaware of the world around them.

The next day Ginny and Azlyn were down by the lake sprawled out in the grass discussing the night before.

"So what did you and Draco do after leaving the dance?" Azlyn pried for details causing Ginny to begin to blush furiously.

"Let's go flying" Ginny suggested trying to avoid the question.

"Sure, but you know as soon as we are up in the air I am going to continue to pester you with the same question until I get all of the wonderful details." Azlyn smiled at her before following her away from the lake. As soon as they were up in the air Azlyn wasted no time getting right back to the point."Tell me"

"We went out by the lake for awhile and talked for awhile"

"Then?"

"Then I fell asleep and he took me back to his room."

"I don't believe that is all that happened. You never blush unless something juicy happens so spill." They were soaring towards the quidditch fields, where Ginny knew her boyfriend was practicing with Logan and Blaise.

"Fine, I woke up when he went to take a shower and when he came back something happened" Ginny could feel her cheeks getting warmer by the second.

"Oh my god, Ginny's not a virgin any more. All grown up little girl." Azlyn laughed.

"Are all American girls as annoying as you?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend as they came over the top of the stadium. Ginny could see Draco on the ground speaking to Blaise, Pansy, and Logan.

"Nope, I'm an exception to the rule and I would know. I spend ever summer with my nana down in Louisiana." She laughed as the landed a few yards away from their friends who quickly came over to greet them.

"What are you to laughing at and if it is the boys then I want in." Pansy smiled as she twirled a blonde hair around one of her fingers.

"Nothing at all" Both girls spoke in unison. The rest of the group rolled their eyes and laughed at the two best friends.

Draco walked up to them and took Ginny's broom from her before lacing his fingers through hers and kissing her on the cheek. "How has your morning been, love?"

"Good, we sat out by the lake for awhile and then decided to go flying and ended up here." She smiled at him and let him lead her away from the group and back towards the castle.

"Have you seen your brother this morning?"

"No, but I figure I have to go back to my dorm at some point and he will probably confront me there."

"Do you want me to come with you for that?"

"No, I think that will just make it ten times worse."

"How are you feeling, love?" Draco wondered changing the subject.

"A bit sorer than I though I would be, but otherwise fine." She noticed the worried expression that had come over her boyfriend's face."You worry way too much, I'm fine."

"I just want to make sure you are okay. There is nothing wrong with that is there?"

"I suppose not. I should go and get this over with. I'll meet you in you room about five okay."

"I'll be waiting." He leaned down close to her ear and whispered. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy" They kissed quickly before separating and walking in two different directions.

Ginny ignored all the stares she received as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Upon uttering the password and completely ignoring the fat lady's comment about how she hadn't returned the night before she walked into the room where Ron, Harry and Hermione were all on the couch talking to each other.

"You never came back last night did you Ginny?" Ron accused as soon as he noticed her.

"No I did not, and it really isn't any of your business any way." She just wanted to get this over with. "Have you owled mom and dad yet to tell them how I am dating your enemy yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to either." Ginny was shocked. Had she just heard her brother correctly?

"Why? I thought you would be jumping at the chance to tell them."

"Because it is not his news to tell, it's yours" Hermione spoke softly, trying to avoid the tension.

"Thank you" She was grateful. She wasn't ready for her parents to know that she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"That doesn't mean that I like it one bit." And suddenly he remembered where he was going earlier, "Where were you last night? Where you with him? Did you…?" He trailed off unable to finish the last sentence.

"I stayed with Draco but what did or did not happen is none of your business. Can I go now, I really want to take a shower?"

"Go, but I swear to god If he hurts you I will murder him."

Ginny thoroughly enjoyed her hot shower and once she was dress she walked out of the bathroom to see Stephanie Miller sitting on her bed. Stephanie and she had never really talked that much. Ginny had never really talked with most of the people in her dorm. Azlyn was a Ravenclaw , which sucked when Ginny wanted someone to talk to in the middle of the night.

"Can I talk to you Ginny?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure, what do you need?" Ginny asked sitting down and brushing her long red hair out.

"I know you don't hang out with Harry much but I was wondering if you knew if he was seeing anyone." Ginny could see her blushing as she spoke.

"No, I don't think he is seeing anyone. If you like him then you should ask him out." Ginny stood up and pulled on her shoes and jacket.

"What if he turns me down?"

"You will never know until you ask. And sitting here worrying about it will get you absolutely nowhere. I have to go but come tell me how it goes okay?"

"Okay. Bye Ginny."

Ginny looked at the clock in the common room before leaving and realized she still had a little while before she was suppose to meet Draco. She walked down to the lake where she knew Azlyn would be. She was always there. She said the lake kept her calm.

"Hey" Ginny said sitting down in the grass.

"Hey, I was just about to come find you." Azlyn smiled.

"Why?" Is something the matter?" Ginny's happy face turned into a look of concern.

"No, nothing is wrong so cheer up. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh okay. What is it?"

"So you know how you and Draco had sex?"

"Yes, I am well aware of the fact that Draco and I had sex." Ginny laughed unsure of where Azlyn was going.

"I was just wondering what kind of um protection you used." Azlyn mumbled.

"Why?" Ginny was unsure of where her friend was going.

"Because, I just wanted to make sure that ya'll were safe."

Ginny opened her mouth to answer that of course they were safe, she wasn't stupid but then she stopped. Were they? Why didn't she ask Draco last night? Why hadn't she made sure? Because she knew that Draco was smarter than that. Surely he was safe and just didn't bring it up because he knew there was nothing to worry about. That had to be it.

"Yes, we were safe." She was sure of it, but why did it feel like she was lying to her best friend.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"Because that is not the part of last night that totally sticks out in my mind. I had to go back in my head and make sure. And I am. We were safe." The feeling was back. She had to talk to Draco.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I should have asked earlier but I just thought about it."

"I know, I'm suppose to go meet Draco soon so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye Ginny" She waved as Ginny stood and walked towards the castle.

She quickly made her way to Draco's room and nearly collided with him as she walked in.

"Slow down, Ginny, is something wrong?" He held her shoulders gently and looked her in the eye.

"No…yes…I don't know." She let him steer her to the sofa where they sat down.

"What is it Ginny? Did your brother say something to you that upset you?"

"No, it was something Azlyn asked me." She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"What could she have asked you that made you upset?" His eyes held worry and concern.

"She asked if we had used protection last night and I told her that we did but I don't remember. I'm being stupid aren't I. There is no way that you would let that happen, right?" She didn't look at him as she spoke she was too embarrassed.

He didn't answer.

"Draco, did we use protection?" She still couldn't look up into his eyes.

He didn't answer again. But she knew the answer. Her body began to shake with sobs and she couldn't breath. She finally looked up at him. His eyes were full of tears and regret and shame.

"Why? How?" She cried.

"I don't know. I'm always so careful. I can't believe I forgot. "He was choking on his words. "I hate myself right now. I promised myself I would make your first time perfect and I screwed it up. I am so sorry Ginny. I failed you." He could even look her in the eye by the end of the sentence.

"I should have asked. I should have made sure. I screwed up too." She used her thumb to brush the tear that had fallen off of his cheek. "This is both of our faults. Please don't hate yourself. It was perfect, and I don't regret it. I just wish we had both been more careful."

He still wouldn't look at her.

"Draco" She tilted his head up so he would look at her. "I love you and nothing not even this will change that."

"I love you too." He hugged her close to her chest and kissed the top of her head.

They stayed that way for awhile before Ginny finally voiced what was on their minds.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." He whispered into her hair


	2. Falling From Grace

The snow was falling heavily on the ground as Azlyn and Ginny made their way to the quidditch field. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were playing which also meant that Logan and Azlyn weren't speaking. Every time the two teams played each other, they would get into a fight over who would win. It especially did not help that Logan was on the Slytherin team. Then soon after the game ended they would makeup and everything would be normal again.

"Are you sure your mom will send it without asking questions?" Ginny wondered aloud as she wrapped her cloak around herself tighter.

"Yes, my mom is wonderful like that. She won't ask questions. She will however send a letter telling me that I had best be careful and that whoever it was for should talk to their parents about it." Azlyn brushed some of the hair out of her face that the wind had whipped around.

"I wish me and my mom were as close as you and your mom." Ginny sighed.

"That could have something to do with the fact you have seven brothers and I am an only child."

"True"

The match was fun but in the end as always Slytherin won. The group of friends gathered into Draco's sitting room and sure enough Azlyn and Logan were snuggled up together on the sofa. Ginny laughed as she curled herself into Draco's arms in front of the fire. He kissed the top of her head before rolling his eyes at the couple on the couch.

"What are you two laughing at?" Blaise asked from one of the overstuffed chairs where Pansy was napping on his lap.

Ginny pointed to Azlyn and Logan which caused Blaise to smile knowingly. It was such a peaceful time with only the sound of the crackling fire in the room. Ginny wished this was how it could be all year. Just the six of them hanging out like this. But in the back of her mind she knew it probably never would be the same again.

"_Azlyn, I need a favor." Ginny whispered as they took their places in potion class._

"_What do you need?" Azlyn began copying down the potion they were supposed to make and Ginny started measuring out ingredients._

"_Okay so you know how I told you that Draco and I were safe when we had sex."_

"_Yes, I remember"_

"_Well as it turns out um we weren't" _

"_What?" Azlyn practically yelled._

"_ is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Professor Snape glared from the front of the classroom._

"_No professor, I'm sorry." Azlyn apologized._

"_Get back to work then!" He snapped before turning back to what he was doing._

"_So I repeat what?" Azlyn whispered at Ginny._

"_We were both stupid apparently we both forgot can we move on please." Ginny begged quietly._

"_Fine what do you need?" Azlyn finished their potion and bottled it bringing it up to the front. When Snape nodded that they could go Ginny quickly followed Azlyn out into the hall._

"_Do you think your mom can get a muggle pregnancy test and send it without asking any questions?" Ginny asked as they made their way to Draco's room together._

"_Probably, but Ginny do you really think that you could be pregnant?" She whispered the last word afraid of people overhearing._

"_I don't know Azlyn. I just don't know."_

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by an owl tapping on the window. Azlyn jumped up out of her seat and let the owl in.

"Lucky, good girl" She took the package and letter from it before petting it on the head and sending it on its way.

"What's that Azlyn?" Logan asked looking down at the package in her hands.

"It's nothing."

"Oh really?" Blaise had joined them now since the owl had woken Pansy who was standing and stretching. Ginny and Draco stood as well. Azlyn was giving Ginny a pleading look. But before Ginny could think of anything, Logan grabbed it out of Azlyn's hands. He tore the brown paper off and the room went silent. Everyone was staring at the pregnancy test in his hands.

"Azlyn?" He looked worried and Ginny noticed that the color had drained completely out of his face.

"Logan, it's…"

"Mine" Ginny finished afraid that in two seconds Logan would be passed out on the floor if he didn't calm down. All eyes in the room turned to face Ginny. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so great and ran for the bathroom. Azlyn grabbed the box and followed her, leaving Draco to explain.

Azlyn held Ginny's hair while she puked and gave her a cold towel to wipe her face with when she was done. She helped her stand up and then passed her the box.

"Do you want me to go get Draco?"

"Yes, please just have him wait for me in the bedroom." Ginny watched Azlyn as she retreated out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Then she took a deep breath and opened the box.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Draco sitting on the bed.

"Everyone left. I told them we wanted some privacy and that we would tell them what it says tomorrow." He stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you" Ginny could hear that her voice sounded weak. She was tired and everything hurt.

Draco just stood there holding her for the next few minutes in silence while they waited. It took all the strength she had left to pull herself away from him and speak.

"It's time." He nodded at her words and intertwined his hand with hers before leading her into the bathroom.

She picked up the test off the counter and stared down at it. She was completely not shocked by the results. She had known, really since the day after they had sex. She was a Weasley, and they were extremely fertile. The little pink plus sign was just reinforcing what she already knew.

Tears fell from her eyes and she could feel Draco shaking slightly behind her. It was a completely overwhelming moment and Ginny found herself to be sobbing. And together they slid onto the floor with Draco cradling her in his arms. After awhile, the tears subsided and they just stayed there in silence.

Ginny had no idea how long they stayed like that before he picked he up and brought her into the bedroom and put her on the bed. Carefully he lifted her turtleneck sweater over her head and tossed it onto the floor. He kneeled before her and took her hands into his.

"Ginny, love?" She hadn't spoken in hours and her eyes were devoid of their usual sparkle. She blinked in surprise almost as if she had been lost in a daydream and the tears began to pour from her eyes once again.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But we will figure it out. Probably not today and probably not tomorrow, but we will figure it out. I promise I'm not going anywhere." He looked up at her and wished that just for a moment her smile would come back.

"I'm scared, Draco." She whispered.

He stood and wrapped his strong arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and laid her back on the bed. "Me too, but we will be okay." He was determined to stay strong for her sake. She looked so tired and so weak and it was frightening him. He quickly used his wand to light a fire in the fire place and could instantly feel the room beginning to get warmer. Quickly he changed out of his clothes into green silk pajama pants. He also grabbed a silver t-shirt from one of the drawers and brought it back to the bed with him. Carefully he managed to unbutton Ginny's jeans and slide them off of her. The entire time he couldn't help but stare at her stomach and think about how in her body was the tiny miracle of their child. Even under the stress of what this meant he found himself smiling at the prospect of Ginny being the mother of his child.

Ginny watched him carefully while he got ready for bed and came to help her. Under normal circumstances she would laugh at him and tell him she was not a child. But she was just too tired and too overwhelmed to care. Suddenly, she noticed him smiling down at her bare stomach.

"Draco?" What could possibly be making him smile in this situation? He looked up into her eyes startled by her voice. "Why are you smiling?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Because no matter how awful this is, I am still happy that you are going to be my child's mother." He replied after helping her sit up and unclasping her bra. He pulled it aside and gently pulled the t-shirt over her head. "I don't want our child to think that he or she is an unwanted mistake."

"What are we suppose to think of this as?" Ginny made a vague hand motion towards her stomach.

"An unexpected miracle?" Draco slid into his bed next to her.

"That will go over so well with my parents." Ginny laughed. "I can see it now, 'Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby. It's an unexpected miracle that we are both so excited about.' And then they reply with 'That is so wonderful dear we are so through the roof that our fifteen year old daughter is having the baby of none other than Draco Malfoy. Let's just run out and tell the world."

"Mom? Azlyn and her Americanism is rubbing off on you." He noticed how she was beginning to use the American terms for things. She promptly grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the head with it. "No fair" He whined.

"How is this unfair? There is no fairness in a pillow fight?" She had jumped up and was kneeling over him. The she noticed him staring intently at her stomach. "Oh right, I guess I forgot for a minute." Her smile was gone again.

"No, don't do that. You were smiling and laughing two seconds ago and now you're sulking again. Yes, this situation isn't all that wonderful but we might as well except it and move forward."

"You're right this isn't wonderful but I'm not you. Unlike you, I can't hide the fact I'm going to be a parent at fifteen. Unlike you, I can't afford a baby. I can't afford a nanny to watch a baby while I go to school. For all I know, I won't even be allowed to come back next year. So, I'm so fucking sorry that I'm sulking while you are thrilled." During her rant she had stood up and put her jeans and bra back on and as she finished she tossed Draco's t-shirt at him. She made her way towards the door pulling her sweater on as she walked. Draco jumped out of bed and caught her arm before she could walk out of the room.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't think we need to act like this is the end of the world. I have to look on the bright side of this. Yes, this sucks and we are completely unprepared to raise a child. And I know that we come from two very different families and this is going to be very difficult. But all I am asking is that you at least try to find something good in this."

"What could possibly be good about this?" She questioned angrily. "Let me go, I need some time to think" She pulled her arm out of his grasp and opened the door. He followed her into his sitting room.

"It's after curfew; if you get caught you'll get in trouble." He tried to find a reason to keep her from leaving.

"Since when do you care about breaking the rules? Me being in your room is breaking the rules." She turned and left without another word.

One she was back in the Gryffindor dorms she ran right into her ex-boyfriend Craig in the common room.

"It's late; shouldn't you be upstairs sleeping in your dorm?" He was still peeved at their breakup. She almost couldn't blame him. She started dating Draco not more than half an hour after their breakup.

"You're right I should be and I am." She went to walk away from him but he caught her wrist before she could walk past him. "Let me go" She said through gritted teeth.

"You know, love. I'm a prefect and it's my duty to report students out and about after hours." The pressure on Ginny's wrist was beginning to cause pain. "But I'm sure we can work something out. Malfoy won't even have to know." He whispered hoarsely as he pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly Ginny heard footsteps on the stairs before Ron rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks staring at the scene in the common room. Craig didn't notice him until a second too late and practically jumped away from Ginny. She grabbed her wrist and rubbed it, sure that there would be finger shaped bruises there in the morning.

It took a few moments for Ron to process what he had just witnessed before making his way to Craig and punching him square in the face.

"If I ever catch you so much as looking in my sister's direction again I swear I will kill you. Now get out of here." Ron was menacing when he was angry. The red in his face nearly matched his hair as he spoke and Craig practically ran towards his dorm.

"Are you alright?"Ron's face returned to normal as he turned his attention to his little sister.

"Trust me that was not the worst thing that happened today." She sank into the sofa near the fire and he joined her.

"Did Malfoy do something? If he did, I swear, I'll kill him." Ron's face was beginning to turn red again.

"No, I wish you wouldn't call him Malfoy. He is actually the best boyfriend I have ever had." Ginny spoke quickly to calm down her brother. "And he didn't deserve how I spoke to him tonight" Tears threatened to spill over from her eyes.

"You two got in a fight tonight? Do you want to talk about it? I promise I will try to be as unbiased as possible." He pulled her into a hug.

"Sort of, we have two very different views on something. He thinks there is something positive about it but I think that is ridiculous. That …" The tears were streaming down her face.

"What is it?" He asked. She sighed staring into the fire. She had to tell him, at some point she had to tell all of her brothers and her parents. She took a deep breath and looked Ron in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant."She whispered before breaking into sobbing.

His reaction took her completely off guard as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. He remained completely silent until she pulled herself together and looked up at him.

"Draco is trying to find the good in this and I was being so cruel. He was just trying to cheer me up and I got so angry and over reacted. Oh Ron, What am I going to do?" She spoke quietly as stray tears rolled down her face.

"Tonight, you're going to go upstairs and curl up in bed. Get a good nights sleep, you need it. Then tomorrow, talk to…"He paused as if it pained him to speak the next word, "Draco. Be calm and decide what you two want to do now. Then you should probably owl mum and dad. You can either tell them in the letter or ask them to meet you in Hogsmeade. Also you should probably speak to Dumbledore find out if there are rules about this." She was surprised. It would have been totally normal for him to freak out and throw a fit but he didn't.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I guess Hermione is starting to rub off on me." He laughed gently before helping her stand. "You're strong. You'll get through this. Now go to bed."

She slowly climbed the stairs up into the fifth year girl's dorm and headed straight for the bathroom. Turning on the shower she began to strip out of her clothes. She stood before the mirror in just her bra and underwear staring at her still flat stomach. It was hard to imagine it becoming round and pregnant as she knew it would. It was even harder to imagine the tiny human being that was her child or would be her child. Draco's and hers…It was strangely comforting when she added Draco's name in. Everything would be just fine as long as he was there. It had to be.

The next morning she was shaken awake by Hermione sitting on the side of her bed.

"Ron sent me, said you should wake up. It's after ten and Draco Malfoy is sitting in the corridor outside the common room. Did you two get in a fight? Ron won't tell me"

"Yes we did but it's fine." Ginny scrambled out of bed and opened her trunk looking for something to wear. But as soon as she bent over she regretted it. It took a moment for her to overcome the feeling of nausea before she could continue her search. She finally settled on a pair of dark jeans and blue t-shirt and threw them on quickly. She pulled on her warm black boots and grabbed her black jacket prior to grabbing her wand off the nightstand and shoving it down the side of one of her boots. "Thanks Hermione" She called before dashing down the stairs and out into the corridor where Draco was sitting against the wall.

He stood as soon as he saw her. She wrapped her arms around his body and sighed as his arms came around her protectively.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I overreacted" She pressed her face into his warm chest.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't be thrilled about this. I know that. But I can't help how I feel Ginny. I've messed up so many things in my life. But this, this is my chance to do something right. To be the father to my child my father was never to me." He had taken her hand and they were headed away from the Gryffindor tower towards the headmaster's office. "I've also thought of a way for you to finish school. You're the smartest in your class. You can see if Dumbledore can let you take your OWLS over the holidays, move you into sixth or even seventh year classes when we come back and take your NEWTS with the seventh years at the end of term."

"I would be done with school a year before you instead of a year after. Isn't that slightly odd to you?" She questioned as they paused before the statue that led them into Dumbledore's office.

"Well I was thinking maybe I could take my NEWTS with you. We could finish together. Be done with school, both of us before the baby comes."

"You'll be the only one who can get a job though. I won't be seventeen for a year after I finish school if this works." They had climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office during their brief discussion. Draco knocked gently on the door and it opened automatically leading them into the large room.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking at them with knowing eyes. Ginny took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. They each took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk, keeping their hands laced together the entire time.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, what brings you to see me on this bright Sunday?" He was always in such a good mood. It was rare to see Dumbledore in any mood besides happy and Ginny wondered if today she would get to see him in a different one.

"I'm pregnant" Ginny decided that there was no need to drag this out. She watched the expression on Dumbledore's face very carefully but never saw it change.

"Seeing as how there are no current rules regarding this, you are not required to actually inform me but I am glad that you have come to me."He adjusted his glasses on his face before continuing. "I'm assuming you have some sort of plan in place, am I correct?"

"Yes professor, I was thinking that perhaps Ginny could take her OWLS over the holidays. Then if she passes she could be moved up into sixth or seventh year classes and take her NEWTS at the end of the year. I was planning to take my NEWTS then as well so that we could be out of school before the baby arrives." Draco spoke with such certainty and determination in what he was saying that Ginny was sure that they could do this.

"I have no problem with that. Unfortunately I cannot approve such things. You will have to have a hearing before the Ministry of Magic and they will be the ones who determine whether or not you will be allowed to finish school in that way. I must warn you though. If you go before the ministry they can choose to not allow Ginny to finish school at all." For a moment Ginny was sure she saw doubt in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke and it made her nervous.

"It's a chance I am prepared to take." Ginny knew it was her only chance. Besides she had to have a plan before she told her parents because she knew it was going to be bad when her parents found out.

"Allright, I'll send the owl immediately. Your parents have to be notified as well if you are going before the ministry Ginny, I can send them an Owl asking them to come to Hogwarts, if you would like to tell them yourself. If you would like Draco, I can also ask your mother to come."

"No thank you, Professor. I'm not really on that great of terms with my mother right now. She has not handled my father's imprisonment well." He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "But I would like to be with Ginny when her parents arrive so I can be there when we tell them."

"I will get right to sending out the letters. You two should go enjoy your Sunday and I'll see you later when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrive.

Draco led Ginny out of the office and to the great hall. They took a seat at the Slytherin table next to their friends.

"Hey, we were getting worried about you two." Blaise said putting down the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"So, what's the news?" Pansy questioned looking between the two of them.

"Not here." Draco said firmly looking around to all the other students having a late breakfast. "You should eat, love." He put some fruit down on her plate and she ate it slowly.

"I'm not really all that hungry" She started to push the plate away and pulled her hand back quickly. She had almost forgotten what had happened the night before, but sure enough five finger shaped bruises wrapped around her wrist as a dark reminder. She didn't want Draco to see them; she knew he would react badly. But it was too late as he grabbed her hand and pulled her arm up over the table to inspect her wrist.

"What the hell?" He placed his fingers over the bruises gently trying to see if a hand was really the cause. All of their friends looked across the table at them and the marks on Ginny.

"Once again, not here" She pulled her hand back and stood, knowing her friends would all follow her out to the lake. It was quiet there next to their favorite tree.

"Who did this Ginny?" Draco was furious. Who would dare lay a hand on his Ginny?

"It's fine, Draco, Ron took care of it already." She didn't want the boys of Slytherin going after Craig no matter how much she hated him.

"I didn't ask you if it was taken care of. I asked you who did this?"

"Promise me that none of you are going to do anything to him, and then I will tell you." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down.

"Fine, we promise." He was grinding his teeth together. She knew it meant he wasn't happy about the fact he couldn't' do anything. But it was all she needed from him.

"Craig, he got a little too comfy last night and wasn't please when I turned him down. Ron caught him and broke his nose. Can we please just let this go for now?"

"Fine, we will let this go, for now" Draco sighed defeated. "But remind me to thank your brother."

Ginny smiled at the thought of seeing Draco thank Ron for something before turning to face the rest of their friends.

"So?" Azlyn asked curling into Logan's arms.

"I'm pregnant" Ginny stated waiting for their reaction.

They were silent.

"Stunned speechless?" Draco questioned wrapping his arms around Ginny.

"How are you going to tell your parents, Gin?" Pansy questioned.

"And what are you going to do about school?" Logan wondered.

"Dumbledore is sending a letter to my parents requesting they come to Hogwarts. So they should be here before the end of the day. And I'm going before the ministry to see if I can take my Owls over the holidays ten my Newts at the end of the year. Draco is going to ask if he can take his Newts with me so we will both be done with school before the baby arrives." Ginny explained leaning back into her boyfriend's chest enjoying his warmth.

"Wow, I can't believe that you're going to be done with school this year. And that you're going to be a mom" Azlyn shivered as snow began falling again.

"And the holidays are only a month away Gin. Are you going to be prepared for your Owls by then?" Blaise asked.

"I'll have to be Blaise. I don't really have any other options." Ginny stared out at the lake watching the snow fall onto the ice. This defiantly wasn't how she had planned her life to go.

A few hours later Ginny and Draco were headed back up to the headmaster's office. Once inside she noticed her parent's seated in front of the headmaster with matching worried expressions on their faces. They stood when the two teenagers entered.

"Mum, Dad, Hi" Ginny was nervous and she knew it showed in her voice.

"Ginny, what is going on? We got a letter from the headmaster asking us to come immediately. Did something happen? Are you hurt? Why is Draco Malfoy here?" Her mother hugged her before standing back next to her father.

"Um, Draco and I are dating mum. We have been for a little while now. And um you're here because the school is required to let you know that I am going before the ministry to see if I can take my Owls over the holidays and my Newts at the end of the year so this will be my last year at Hogwarts." She rushed the last part knowing what was coming. Draco wrapped his fingers around hers giving me strength.

"But Ginny why would you want to finish school this year? You wouldn't even be able to work, you're too young." Ginny's father questioned.

"Because, mum and day, I am…um I am…pregnant" The last work was barely above a whisper but they heard it.

Her mother immediately burst into tears. "Oh Ginny, you're so smart how could you let this happen?"

"Because we were being stupid and I'm so sorry mum. Please don't hate me." Tears spilled from her eyes and Draco squeezed Ginny's hand encouragingly.

"Darling, I could never hate you. I'm dissapointed but I could never hate you. I trust your judgement and your decisions. So, if you are happy with Draco and you think that this is the right thing to do, then I am allright with it." She pulled Ginny into another hug and kissed the top of her head. It was then she realized her father had said absolutely nothing. She stepped back into Draco's waiting arms and looked up at her father. She couldn't read the expression on his face and he was just staring at her.

"Daddy?"

"Who are you?" His voice was angry and directed at Ginny. "My daughter would never do something so careless and stupid."

"I made one mistake Dad. I'm still Ginny. I'm still me."

"No, my Ginny wouldn't be with the son of someone I hate. My Ginny wouldn't be having a baby when she is fifteen. My Ginny wouldn't disgrace our family like this. You are not her. You are not a part of this family. Not anymore."

"Are you... are you disowning me?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I am" He was distant and cold.

"Arthur!" Her mum was shocked. "She is our daughter. You can't just tell her she is not part of our family anymore."

"Yes I can. I won't have out family disgraced by this. I don't want her anywhere near out home." He stormed out of the office the door slamming behind him.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. He'll come around. It might take a while but he'll come around." She quickly followed him away.

"That is not really how I expected that to go." Ginny said before heading for the door.

Draco followed her to his room, where she pulled her boots off and collapsed in front of the fire. Tears spilled from her eye and she buried her face in her hands. He went over and sat next to her.

"It'll be okay. You and me will get through this together. And when we hold our baby for the first time, this will all be worth it."

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against his chest. As long as he was there, it would be okay. He would keep her safe and happy. And it was all she needed.


	3. Unforgivable

Ch.3 Unforgivable

a/n: Sorry about the delay. Best buy has had my laptop with this chapter on it for the last two weeks. Now I will be updating every Sunday. In the mean time if you haven't already, definitely check out my other story **Take My Hand.**

Ginny held onto Draco's hand tightly as they made their way through the Ministry of Magic Friday morning. They had received special permission from Dumbledore to miss their classes in the morning so that they could seek the approval they needed from the Education department.

Draco knew his way around the halls well and he walked with confidence and purpose with people flinching and moving away as he passed by. As soon as they realized who he was holding hands with they stared at the couple and hushed whispers spread around them.

"I heard she's turned, joined you know who, apparently Arthur disowned her." An older gentleman spoke to the woman next to him.

"Maybe he's cursed her. She looks a bit confused." A young auror team eyed them suspiciously.

"Wonder what she's doing with him. Do you think Arthur knows?" An older woman asked the group around her.

"Ignore them, love" Draco whispered wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"It's hard to ignore them when they are all just standing around staring at us like we are some freak show." She whispered back as they stepped into the lift.

"It'll be okay" Draco hugged her and she laid her head on his chest. The lift stopped a few levels short of their destination and though someone got on, Ginny had her back to them.

"Mr. Weasley" Draco acknowledged and Ginny spun around to stare at her father. But he didn't look at them and didn't acknowledge them at all. "It's awful rude to just ignore me you know" Draco's voice was starting to sound a bit agitated.

"Why on earth would I want to speak with the man that ruined my daughter?" Arthur turned quickly his face red with anger.

"Ruin, you think I ruined her? You are ruining her. You've abandoned your flesh and blood because of one simple mistake. Which is something my family does; not something I ever thought a Weasley would do. You are her family. But I guess not really. You are no better than the man I grew up calling father." The lift halted at the end of Draco's rant and she pulled him out before things got any worse.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny was aggravated.

"I honestly do not know. When he ignored us I just sort of lost it. I'm sorry Ginny"

"It's fine" She said slightly aggravated as they entered the Department of Education and took their seats in a small waiting area. Ginny fiddled with the hem on her coat, her fingers shaky and nervous.

"Ms. Weasley, the Department head will see you now." A young witch motioned her into an office. The smell was overwhelming an immediately Ginny had to fight back the urge to vomit. Behind the desk sat a witch that Ginny knew well. Dolores Umbridge decked out in pink her perfume as obnoxious as ever. Ginny took a seat in a chair in front of the desk.

"Ms. Weasley, I'm concerned as to why a student would want to rush three years of schooling in just one. Could you explain this?" She was being nosy and Ginny could tell. If she wasn't careful with how she responded then this could go very badly.

"It is a personal matter that would make returning to Hogwarts next year very difficult if not impossible for me so I am seeking to finish as quickly as possible so I am not faced with this problem." She kept her voice as emotionless as possible.

"And what personal matter would that be?" Umbridge's voice was giving Ginny a headache and she resisted the urge to rub her temple.

"It's personal"

"If it is stopping you from finishing school I believe it is not quite as personal as you think"

"I believe it is personal enough to not be your business" Ginny was all out biting her tongue at this point.

"Well then Ms. Weasley I simply cannot approve your request. If you have nothing more to tell me then you may leave. Good day."

Too angry to even form words, Ginny made her way back to the waiting area and sat next to Draco.

"How'd it go?" He asked clearly unsure about how to address Ginny's obvious anger.

"Not well, the old bitch wouldn't approve me because I wouldn't explain the personal matter that keeping me from school."

"Mr. Malfoy, she's ready for you now" The young witch appeared again and Draco followed her; a look of anger flashing on his face before being replaced by his normal flat expression.

Ginny put her head in her hands wishing her headache away and trying to figure out what she was going to do now. At least the waiting area was quiet, but it didn't stay that way for long. Soon she heard what sounded like Draco in a heated argument with Umbridge. It lasted a good five minutes or so before the door to the office swung open and Draco stepped out with two pieces of parchment in his hand. He handed one two Ginny when he reaches where she was sitting and she looked down to see the approval plans for her finishing school.

"But how?" She stood next to him and let him begin to lead her out of the ministry.

"You'll be angry if I tell you" He held her hand when they stepped onto the lift again. Thankfully it was now empty.

"Honestly, I don't feel well enough to be angry anymore right now. Just tell me."

"I threatened her"

"Oh Draco!"

"It's not what you think. I didn't threaten to hurt her or anything. I threatened that my mother would pull all of her donations to the Department of Education. My family provides almost all of their funding."

"You're not even speaking to your mother" The lift had stopped and they were making their way to the apparition point so that they could get to Hogsmeade.

"She doesn't know that." He smiled, nodding his head back towards the way they came.

They arrived back at Hogwarts just as the students were heading to lunch. Before heading to the Great Hall, they both went to their respective rooms and changed into their uniforms. By, the time Ginny took her seat at the Gryffindor table, she had noticed students were staring at her and whispering more intently then they had the night of the Halloween ball.

"Ron, what is going on?" She whispered still looking around at the gawking students.

"They know, everyone knows Gin, I don't know how or who told them all, but it's all everyone has been talking about all morning." He rubbed his hand on his temple. "I promise I didn't tell anyone. Harry and Hermione didn't even know until this morning. Some Slytherin girl said something in Potions and ever since then your news," He grimaced obviously avoiding giving the eavesdropping students any solid confirmation about what her news was. "has been all over school"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you both" Ginny looked at both Harry and Hermione in turn. They both just looked concerned. "I'm assuming Ron has caught you up with everything then?"

"Yes he did, how did your meeting at the Ministry go?" Hermione asked trying to distract Ginny from the whispers growing louder around them.

"We both got our approval" She nibbled on a piece of bread as she spoke knowing it may be the only thing she would not be throwing up if she tried to eat it. Her headache was starting to pound again and she blamed it on the annoying gossip. "We saw dad, ended up in a lift with him. Draco lost it and yelled at him, basically accused him of abandoning me and being no better than his father."

"What did dad say to that?"

"We got off before we could find out." The pounding in her head was growing more and more intense and her vision was starting to blur at the edges. She needed quiet before her head all out exploded. "I'm going to go on to Potions a little early so I don't have to deal with this." She made a gesture to the students around them before grabbing her bag and leaving the hall.

When she made it to the Potions classroom she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor right outside the door and put her head onto her knees that were pulled up to her chest. Soon she heard someone walking down the hallway and turned her head slightly to see who it was. Professor Snape was deep in conversation with Draco as they headed towards her, and had not yet noticed her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Draco." They stopped walking and turned now facing each other still unaware of Ginny presence.

"I am Uncle Severus, you know that. I have been ashamed since it happened. I just can't believe that bitch would tell the whole school."

"Do you honestly not believe that?" Snape looked at Draco like he knew better.

"No, I can't believe I told her. I can't believe I fucking slept with her. If she told the whole school about Ginny being pregnant then she could very well go and tell Ginny we slept together."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco had cheated on her. When? They spent almost all their time together. She had slept in her room every night except the night she found out she was pregnant. Hot tears burned her eyes as they spilled down her face. She was such an idiot. Draco Malfoy would never change, once a playboy always a playboy. She stood silently still keeping herself from being seen by the other two, preparing to get away as soon as she found an opportunity.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you slept with her." Snape sounded aggravated and disappointed.

"I was drunk when she showed up at my room. I was upset about Ginny and I was drunk and she was just there. And I know that it no excuse. Ginny deserves so much more than this." Draco's voice cracked and Ginny realized he was on the verge of tears. He truly regretted whatever happened between this girl and him. But that didn't make Ginny feel one bit better about it.

"I believe Miss Weasley deserves the truth."

"How am I supposed to tell her?"

"You already have" Ginny was shocked by how her voice sounded; sadness, anger and pain all prevalent. Draco and Snape turned quickly both surprised to notice her standing there. They all stood silently for a moment just looking at each other before Draco found his voice.

"Ginny" His voice was pleading and desperate. It took all she had not to run to him and comfort him. She took a moment before speaking, but not to Draco. It was Professor Snape she was addressing.

"I'm not feeling well Professor. Is it all right if I just got my assignments from Azlyn later?" Her knuckles were white from how tightly she was gripping her bag.

"That will be fine, Miss Weasley" Snape addressed her before removing himself by entering his classroom.

"Just leave me alone" She turned to face Draco before bolting away from the dungeons up to the safety of Gryffindor tower and her bed in her dorm. She stayed in bed until she knew it was time for dinner. No doubt she would be in trouble with her professors tomorrow. Or maybe if she was lucky Azlyn covered for her. Or she could claim the baby made her sick it wasn't as if everyone already didn't know. The great hall was loud and normal and Ginny felt relieved, at least people were not just staring silently anymore. She slid into Gryffindor table next to Ron who looked relieved to see her.

"I heard you missed all your classes Gin. You can't just hide in your room now that people know. Or you can't hide in Draco's room."

"I wasn't in Draco's room." She took a bite out of a roll, realizing she had barely eaten all day.

"Oh, well where have you been?"

"My dorm and I wasn't hiding from the school. Well not completely." She took a second bite and put the roll down, her appetite gone already.

"Why? Did something else happen today?"

"Ginny" Draco's voice made her jump slightly and she spun to see him standing behind her. "Please can we talk?" He looked so lost and defeated. It took all she had to bite back her tears as she stood to face him.

"We have nothing to talk about. Leave me alone, Malfoy." She brushed past him out of the great hall and started making her way up the grand staircase.

"Ginny at some point you have to talk to me. We're having a baby together. You can't just pretend I don't exist. You can't shut me out like this." He had followed her stopping a stair behind her as she turned to face him.

Several students had poured out of the great hall and were now whispering excitedly as Draco had confirmed the pregnancy himself. Included in the group were Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Azlyn, Logan, Blaise, and Pansy; all of whom looked confused by the argument between the usually happy couple.

"Listen well, Malfoy. You may be the baby's father but that in no way makes you a dad. I can and I will shut you out because my child will not be subjected to you. All you are is an arrogant, lying, cheating bastard. You will never change and I was so stupid to ever believe that you even cared for me at all. So why don't you go whine to your whore, you seem to be very good at that." She turned again and took off again us the stairs, once in Gryffindor tower she sat down on one of the sofas and took as many deep breaths as she could, willing herself to calm down before the friends she knew were coming saw her falling apart.

For days Ginny spent most of her time avoiding Draco by hiding out in the library studying for her OWLs. Every now and again she would catch students staring at her and whispering. She never even went to the Great Hall for meals anymore. She would just go to the kitchens and the house elves would give her food. She ate either there or in her dorm. She kept close to Azlyn most of the time, but even Azlyn was pulled between her love for Logan and her friendship to Ginny. One day about a week before the holidays were to begin, Ginny and Azlyn took a walk out towards the lake.

"He feels terrible Ginny." Azlyn rubbed her gloved hands together. "Since when did it decide to start snowing like this?"

"It doesn't change what he did." She shivered a bit, her old Gryffindor cloak not as warm as it used to be. "And are you really surprised at how cold it is; it's been not as cold as usual. We should feel lucky it just started getting really cold and blizzard like."

"Blizzard like? Nice vocabulary." Azlyn laughed wrapping an arm over her best friend's shoulders and the trudged together towards the tree that brought them peace. "By the way, please don't kill me for this."

"Kill you for…?" Ginny was confused and then she saw him; standing under the tree with their group of friends.

"Ginny" His face held no emotion but his voice betrayed that. He sounded nothing like the man she knew. He sounded broken. He had no right to be broken. She was broken. He broke her. He made her have to hide away from everyone.

"No" She untangled herself from Azlyn and made to turn away but Azlyn grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Please just talk to him. Please." She begged and Ginny conceded turning slowly to face him.

"I know you hate me. And you have every right. I could stand here for days making up a thousand excuses for what I did. And I know that won't make it any better. But please give me a chance to start making amends to you Ginny. I love you with all of my being and I have changed. I have changed so much for the better because of you and I need you Ginny." His face had fallen mid speech and before her stood someone she had never seen Draco be. He was never hurt, and if he was he usually lashed out with anger not sadness. She took a few steps towards him keeping about a foot between them.

"I don't hate you. I love you and that pisses me off. I should hate you and I can't so I'm angry. I'm so angry and so hurt. You are so broken but you should be; you should hurt because what you did. It is unforgivable. And I am broken because of it and I have to hide my face everywhere I go because your mistake told the whole school our secret. And I want to just cut you loose and walk away because it is the smart thing to do. But I can't because I love you and this is our baby. But I don't know what chance we have when I can't forgive you and I don't trust you." Tears had begun to spill down her face.

"I will earn your trust again. I promise you that." He took a step towards her trying to close the gap and she flinched away from him.

"I can't, I need time Draco. Can we talk about this after the holiday's maybe?" She looked down at the snow trying to resist the urge to wrap her arms around him.

"Alright, I can wait that long. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"I know, I'll see you around." She turned away and began to walk away from her friends back towards the castle. After a few minutes she stopped and looked back. Draco was still standing in the same spot watching her leave. She sighed and began on her way again, wondering when everything had become so messed up and difficult.


	4. Holidays

Ch.4 Holidays

a/n: I'm not too fond of this chapter. I actually don't like it all that much. It's full of filler and has no real point. I promise the next one will be better. And longer.

The holiday's passed in a blur of studying and testing for Ginny. Everyone she knew except her friends in Slytherin had made their way home for Christmas. Any other year, she would have boarded the train with Ron excited about the craziness of a Weasley celebration. But this year she spent her Christmas alone in the Gryffindor dorm studying and didn't even bother to make her way to the great hall for the Christmas feast. The next day she spent the entire day alone with a proctor who administered her Owls. As she finished the last of her testing and slipped away from the library she nearly ran over Pansy, Blaise, Logan and Draco who were all sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Bloody hell, you all can't just sit where people can't see you. I could have fallen." She helped Pansy to her feet and the others quickly stood as well.

"We just wanted to see how it went." Pansy looked guilty. "I also thought you might want to celebrate the official end of your fifth year."

"I think I did well. I certainly have been studying enough for this. And thank you but I'm not really in a celebrate mood. I really just want to go get some sleep."

"Well fine then" Pansy pouted. "But you at least have to come down to Draco's room so we can give you your Christmas presents." She looped her arm around Ginny's not bothering to wait for a reply and led the silent group down to the dungeons. Once in Draco's room, Ginny curled up comfortably in her favorite chair in front of the fire.

"Mine first" Pansy handed her a small box and Ginny undid the bow and pulled the paper off. Inside was a brand new pair of freshly knitted gloves. "Your old ones have holes in them; I figured you could use a new pair. Oh and I made them myself."

"Thank you Pansy, I love them." She smiled setting aside the box and taking the one being handed to her by Logan.

"This one is from me and Azlyn. She picked it out and sent it a few days ago."

Ginny chuckled and the black and gold wrapping paper remembering something about some muggle sports team that held the colors. Inside she found a book of protection spells and a note attached to the front that read: _Just in case, I want my godchild safe.-Azlyn._

"Thank you." Ginny smiled placing the book next to the gloves and taking a small box from Blaise.

"Technically Pansy made it to go with your gloves." Blaise explained while Ginny pulled a knit scarf from the box.

"Thank you, both of you."

"Okay well, the three of us are taking our leave so that Draco can give you his present in private." They stood together making a hasty exit before Ginny had time to protest.

Suddenly she felt very awkward. She didn't want to be alone with Draco. It just made her uncomfortable. He sat down on the floor in front of Ginny and handed her a box wrapped in silver.

"There are two gifts, this one is more for the baby. It was mine." He smiled then let it fall away. Ginny opened the box to reveal the softest baby blanket she had even felt. It was an elegant shade of green with a silver m embroidered on it. Before she could stop herself she threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"I love it" Hot tears burned her cheeks and she cursed the pregnancy hormones in her head. She pulled herself together the best she could and placed the blanket back in its box but left it sitting in her lap.

"This one is yours." He stood, slipping into his bedroom for a moment and motioning for her to stay where she was. A moment later he returned with a little ball of fur in his hands. As he moved closer to her, she realized the little ball of fur was an extremely fuzzy kitten. Ginny held out her hands and Draco placed the black kitten in her palms. Upon closer inspection she realized the cat had one white spot shaped perfectly like a heart. "He doesn't have a name yet, so you'll have to name him." He sat down on the floor in front of Ginny again smiling.

"I'll have to think of something good. He's adorable Draco." The kitten curled up in her hands purring and sleeping. "Thank you, but I really should be going now." She stood placing the kitten on top of her school bag after she put it over her shoulders and it was hanging by her side.

"Please stay." He stood as well and Ginny could see in his eyes that he was desperately looking for a reason to keep her there.

"No, this is all wonderful Draco, but I have already told you I need some space. Please just leave me alone for a while." She gathered the rest of her gifts and hurried away.

She was about half way to her room when she turned a corner and ran straight into the head boy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized making sure the kitten hadn't fallen off her bag.

"It's quite all right. I should pay more attention. Aren't you Ginny?" His eyes settled on her red hair.

"Yes, I am. You're Ross Hart?"

"I am. Christmas gathering?" He motioned at the stack of gifts in her hand.

"Yes and now I am heading back to my dorm to get some sleep."

"You are aware that it is only about three in the afternoon, right?" He laughed lightly and Ginny couldn't help but smile a little.

"I took my OWLs today and I am exhausted."

"Oh, that's right. I heard about that. Here, let me give you a hand with those." He took the boxes out of her hands and began walking towards Gryffindor tower. Ginny followed him keeping one hand over her kitten so he wouldn't fall.

"You don't have to do this. I know you're just doing it out of pity."

"I don't pity you Ginny. I think your situation is terrible. I think Malfoy is an asshole. But I also think you'll be fine. Hell, there is a war going on. With so much death coming it's an almost beautiful thing, bringing new life." They reached the fat lady and Ginny spoke the password before they slipped inside. Ross placed her gifts on a table and she put the kitten in one of the chairs with her bag before sitting down on the sofa.

"Thank you for helping me and I guess for not pitying me. Things are just so backwards these days."

"I know. I would stay and chat but I believe you expressed a wish to sleep. If you ever need someone to talk to, Luna knows where to find me." He smiled politely before leaving.

Ginny picked up her kitten and climbed the stairs to her dorm room. She changed into some warm pajamas and slipping into bed.

Over the next few days she bumped into Ross quite a bit and by New Year's Eve she was beginning to think that he was following her. She was walking out by the lake with her kitten in her coat pocket when he strolled up next to her.

"So have you named him yet?" Ross questioned cause Ginny to jump a little in surprise. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I named him Kitten. It works." She gestured to the lump in her jacket where he was sleeping. "Are you following me because we seem to be doing this a lot lately?"

"If I say yes , will you think I am weird." He smiled as the stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Why? I mean I didn't even know who you were until the day I took my Owls."

"I've know who you are for quite some time. Even before this year I saw you around a lot. I just never wanted to step on your boyfriends' toes as long as you were happy with them. And well the first one, I was about to introduce myself to you but you dumped him and moved on to Malfoy the same day. So I never had a chance. You have this light about you. It's magnetic and Luna talks about you constantly."

"I'm flattered I am but I'm not looking for anyone right now so you are wasting your time." She stood making her way back to the castle and he followed.

"So when will you be looking? After the baby is born cause I can wait that long? Or I could also wait longer if that is what you want? And we could also do this whole friend thing for a while because honestly I wouldn't mind being your friend so you can see how great of a guy I am." By the time he finished his speech they were climbing the stairs into the castle. "Just give me a chance to be a good friend to you, please?"

"Fine, but that is where the line is. We can be friends. If you try anything at all I will curse you into next year understand?"

"Yes, now hot chocolate down in the kitchen?" He smiled holding an arm out for her to take and she smiled as he began to escort her towards the kitchen. Before they reached their destination; they turned a corner almost running straight into Draco and some blonde girl making out against the wall.

"I can totally see your love for me now, Malfoy." Ginny hissed, her anger boiling over quickly and the pain of betrayel setting in again. Draco and the girl broke apart; the girl looked smug and Draco looked shocked and ashamed.

"Ginny, I can.." He took a step towards her but Ross blocked his path.

"Back away Malfoy before I find a reason to take points of give you detention."

"You can't do that, we aren't breaking any rules." The girl rolled her eyes at him.

"Try me Bromwell. I'm pretty sure inappropriate behavior and talking back to the Head Boy are both grounds for detention." Ross was turning red in the face and Ginny wondered why he seemed to have strong feeling of hate for the girl.

"Ross, just forget it, please. I'm just going to go back to Gryffindor okay." Ginny put her hand on his arm lightly and he turned to face her.

"Are you sure? I can walk you up if you like."

"That would be wonderful." Ginny took the arm he offered her and held on tightly, secretly enjoying the anger that was all over Draco's face.

She stayed away from the Great Hall the night the students returned from home. Instead, Ginny was curled up in front of the fire in the common room awaiting the owl that would tell her if she had passed her OWLs. She was just starting to doze off when a letter was dropped off on her lap.

_Miss Weasley_

_I have received your scores and you have passed your Owls. Please see me before class tomorrow to get you full marks and your new schedule for the remaining of the year. _

_Dumbledore_

A huge smile crept onto her face just as her brother, Harry and Hermione stepped into the common room.

"Hey sis, you look rather pleased." Ron sat down next to her and she handed him the letter. He read through quickly before pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations Ginny, I knew you would pass. Any idea if you'll be in sixth or seven year classes."

"Dumbledore mentioned something about trying to mix them. I might have classes with sixth years twice a week and seventh years three times or the other way around."

"Isn't that going to be a bit much in your condition?" Hermione leaned against the arm of the sofa. Ron and Harry both shot her looks that Ginny was sure she wasn't meant to see and almost laughed at how they would both stick up for Ginny to Hermione. "What? I'm not saying Ginny can't do it. I'm just saying that I've read how hard pregnancy can be; especially at such a young age and stress can only make things harder and more complicated. I just want you to be sure you won't be overwhelmed."

"I know Hermione. I just don't have much of a choice at this point. If I don't finish school this year, I never will. I can do this. I have to."

The next morning Ginny tugged on her uniform as she sat in Dumbledore's office. Even though her stomach was still completely flat, she felt like everyone would stare anyway waiting for her to get fat.

"Good morning Miss Weasley. I have the most excellent news for you. You passed your Owls with flying colors. You managed an Outstanding in every exam you took so I have no doubt you will do fine in the rest of your classes this year. I have your new schedule for you and you will be taking classes with the seventh years three times a week and the sixth years two days a week. I have placed Mr. Malfoy on the same schedule so you may have some classes with him as well. I wish you the best of luck and you had best be off if you want to be on time for your first class." He handed her a slip of paper and she read through her classes before slipping her bag onto her shoulder and slipping out of the office. And even though she practically ran all the way there she was still slightly late for potions.

"Ah Miss Weasely, I was expecting you. Since you are being thrown into my class in the middle of the year I am pairing you off with the best student in my class. Hart make sure Weasley keeps up will you?"

"Yes Professor." Ross smiled at Ginny as she stood next to him at their table. "Well my year just got so much better." He laughed flipping his text book to the potion they were supposed to be making.

"Just make sure that while you are enjoying your better year; you are helping me pass my Newt. I've got to do well."

"I promise you'll pass your NEWT and also keep Malfoy extremely jealous while you're at it."

"Ross, Draco is the least of my problems from here on out. If I want to make anything of myself I have one shot to get it right. So you can flirt and beg all you want but I am going to do whatever it takes to do this." She rolled her eyes and began working on her potion in silence.

By the end of the day she was exhausted and just as she curled up to go to bed an owl flew in and dropped a letter on her lap.

_My Dearest Ginny_

_I missed you terribly at Christmas and I hope my letter finds you well. Your father can be so stubborn at times but this is really hard on him. It is really hard on all of us. I am trying to get him to come around I really am. But he is adamant that as long as you are planning on keeping the baby, he cannot help you. Have you given any thought to that at all? To not keeping the baby? We could put this whole mess behind us and get on with our lives. You could get on with your life. And you could come home again. Where you truly belong._

_Love Always_

_Mum_


	5. Pick Your Poison

**Ch. 5 Pick Your Poison**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Okay, I realize I already uploaded this chapter. Which I noticed about five seconds ago. It's been a long few months so just bare(sp?) with me. I edited this chapter and made it longer thinking that I hadn't uploaded it yet. So what you get is the updated version replacing the old one. And a promised that I will hopefully be able to write the next chapter quickly and possibly upload that today as well. If not today I will upload it as soon as I finish it this week. Because I actually owe you all chapter six anyway.**

By February, Ginny had gotten into a pretty well balanced routine. She struggled in her seventh year classes but Ross helped her stay on top of them. And even though she spent two days a week in class with Draco, she had so far avoided talking to him. The only real problem she had was with Kitten, who hissed and growled at Ross every time he saw him. As they were walking through the halls on one of Ginny's seventh year days she nearly collided with Pansy and Blaise as the rounded a corner.

"Sorry Gin," Blaise stopped only a few inches away from her. "How are seventh year classes coming along?"

"There fine. It's a lot of work but I'm getting through it." She smiled at the friends she never saw anymore. "I miss you two. I never see you anymore."

"We'll have to maybe meet for lunch of something this weekend in Hogsmeade." Pansy's face lit up at the thought of getting to spent time with Ginny again.

"Yes, that would be fun maybe Azlyn and Logan would join us as well." Ginny smiled and they all said quick goodbyes as Ginny and Ross made their way to class together. At the end of the day, Ginny made her way up to Gryffindor alone, planning to spend most of the evening studying. But as soon as she entered the common room, Craig stood up from the sofa making his way over to her.

"Go away Craig, I'm not in the mood." She went to walk past him but he blocked her path.

"Look you hate me, I get it. But I need you to listen to me. Just five minutes that is all I'm asking."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"He's playing you."

"Who is playing me?"

"Hart, he's bad news."

"Seriously Craig? You are bad news. Ross is a perfect gentleman." She once again attempted to get past him but stopped when she noticed that Kitten was curled up in one of his arms, purring away happily. "I don't understand. He hates Ross but not you?"

"Animals are smarter than you think Ginny. This cat is meant for protection. They have a charm on them so that they can sense danger. I noticed him hissing at Hart the other day and then being nice to me. I'm a jerk maybe but your cat knows I'm not a danger to you."

"I'm confused though. Ross is head boy, a good student, and perfectly nice. How is he dangerous?"

"I don't know. But perhaps you should speak to whoever gave you the cat." He held his arm out handing the cat to Ginny. She ran up to her dorm dropping her bag and school robes. Then she began the long walk down to the dungeon.

"I am not looking forward to this." She whispered to Kitten as she began making her way through the dungeons. But when she heard a voice she recognized she hid and listened.

"This is so much easier than I thought it would be." It was the girl, Bromwell speaking.

"Yes, now if only I could get rid of that damned cat, all it does is hiss at me. Good thing Weasley is clueless, five more months and we will be the dark lord's new favorites." It was Ross. So Craig had been right, but why five months? It took Ginny a moment before it clicked and she turned and ran as fast as she could to Draco's room. She was relieved to find out the password hadn't changed as she made her way inside. Draco wasn't in his sitting room and Ginny cursed quietly to herself.

"Where is he?" She made her way into the bedroom and found the person she was looking for. He was asleep on the bed, probably exhausted from the extra course load just as she was. He looked so comfortable and at peace but Ginny knew she had to speak to him then and there just in case Bromwell came looking for him. She put kitten down on the bed and he curled up comfortably, going back to sleep. Then she shook Draco by one of his shoulders and he shot up looking around confused before his eyes landed on Ginny.

"What are you doing here? Is it the baby? Are you alright?" He stood eyeing her with worry.

"I'm fine and so is baby. I need to speak with you about something." She took only a moment before continuing on. "Kitten can sense danger can't he?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you would be more pissed with me if you thought I was trying to look after you. Why? Has he been sensing something?"

"Yes, but I didn't realize it until Craig pointed it out."

"Craig? You're back with him?"

"No, he was in the common room when I got back today, not that it is any of your business now. Kitten was curled up sleeping in his arms. But he told me that he thinks something is wrong with Ross. I didn't believe him until I overheard Bromwell and Ross talking to each other on my way down here. They were talking about how, if they managed this charade, they would be Voldemort's new favorites in five months." She sat down on the bed suddenly feeling queasy, waiting for Draco to make the connection. Ginny could see in his eyes when he figured it out and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"They want the baby?" He whispered and Ginny nodded placing a hand on her barely there baby bump. Draco put his head in his hands and sighed. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I spend all of my seventh year days with him. If we just confront them with no real proof then we have nothing." She laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"We slowly and publically make up and get back together. Then when we aren't in class we will always be together. And until that happens we just avoid being alone with them."

"So we're going to pretend like I forgive you?" She turned to face him, a serious expression on her face.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. So if it is just for show then yes. You will need to pretend to forgive me." He laid back turning to face her as well. "But no matter how much this is pretending for you, it is real for me. I love you more than life itself and I wish from the bottom of my heart that you would give me a second chance."

"I love you as well. But you broke my heart. How am I supposed to trust that you won't hurt me again?" Somehow without really intending to, she had moved a bit closer to him.

"I know that nothing I say will ever be able to gain your trust. But if you give me a second chance I will show you every day for the rest of our lives that I can be half the man you thought I was." He moved closer to her and placed one hand on her face lightly.

She smiled slightly running a thumb across his cheek. "Hurt me again and I'll kill you. And trust me I'm good they'll never figure out it was me." She leaned forward kissing him gently on the lips.

Over the next month Draco made several public attempts at gaining Ginny's forgiveness. And even though Ross continually warned her against trusting Draco, she did publicly forgive him on his third attempt and they were quickly reunited as a couple. Ross was fuming the day it became public knowledge the couple was back together. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. But Ginny and Draco were staying behind. They walked into the great hall for breakfast hand in hand and they could see the angry look on Ross's face. Ginny followed Draco to the Slytherin table and sat down with her friends again.

"Oh Ginny, we missed you over here at the dark side." Azlyn laughed smiling widely.

"I've missed you all too. And now that we have reconciled, we will all get to hang out together." Ginny smiled and though she was still uneasy with Draco, it was nice to be back with her friends.

"So will you to be joining us in Hogsmeade today?" Pansy asked.

"No, not today, Ron is having lunch with my family so I am staying here with Draco. He is helping me with some of my school work. This whole pregnancy thing is making it hard to concentrate in class, my mind is always drifting and apparently making a human being is exhausting." Ginny placed a hand on her now visible but small bump and Draco followed by sticking his hand over hers and smiling.

"Did I tell you that next month during spring break we are going to find out what we are having?" Draco turned to their group talking with excitement.

"My money is on boy." Blaise joked.

"No betting on the gender of our baby." Ginny warned.

"I'll put money on Girl." Logan laughed.

"No betting!"

Later in the afternoon, Ginny was curled up on Draco's bed reading her textbook for a charms quiz she had the next week when Draco joined her.

"Prepared?" He asked leaning up against the pillows.

"Hardly, but I can't focus. It is so boring." She closed the book placing it on the night stand and leaning back next to Draco.

"So what so you want to do now?" He laughed realizing studying was not going to take place.

"Something not boring" She sighed. Draco wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her on top of him and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Well this isn't boring." She smirked returning the kiss. She knew that she was lettering her pregnancy hormones get the best of her but she didn't care.

She pulled away from him tugging his shirt up over his head while he did the same to her. While they made out she could feel him unsnapping her bra and when they pulled apart again, both were naked from the waist up. Suddenly Ginny felt very exposed when she noticed Draco's eyes fixed on her stomach. She went to cross her arms over herself but he stopped her.

"No, Gin, I think you are beautiful. I think that our child growing inside you makes you even more beautiful. Please don't hide from me." He wrapped his arms around her while she relaxed. She smiled up at him and blushed a little when her hands found the buttons on his pants and began to undo them. He kissed her on the neck and let his lips linger as he managed to finish undressing her as well. It wasn't long before he was hovering above her on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned, suddenly worried she would regret it.

"It's not like we haven't before. And look on the bright side. You already knocked me up; can't do it again now." She laughed.

Later that evening, Draco and Ginny were walking back to Gryffindor tower when they ran into Ross.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy" Ross snarled when he realized who he had run into.

"Ross it was an accident. He didn't see you" Ginny stepped between the two boys and she could feel Draco tense behind her.

"I highly doubt it. I can't belief you got back with this jerk after what he did to you." Ross stared Draco down over Ginny's head and she rolled her eyes at the obvious show of testosterone.

"Can we not do this now? I'm exhausted from studying for my charms quiz. I just want to get up to my dorm and go to sleep now." She grabbed Draco's hand and began pulling him along but Ross stepped in front of them.

"I can walk you the rest of the way Gin." He smiled offering his hand.

"If you don't mind Hart, I think I will walk my girlfriend the rest of the way to Gryffindor. Since that was my intention after all." Draco put on a fake grin and held tightly to Ginny's hand.

"Actually…" Ross began.

"I don't think I was clear enough. I don't really care if you mind or not. I am walking my girlfriend the rest of the way." The ice in his voice made Ginny tense. She hated that tone and it scared her a little bit. Draco led her away from Ross who was still staring angrily at them as they walked away.

"Perhaps that was over doing it a bit." Ginny sighed when they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"I'm sorry love, I just can't help it. Every time I see him all I can do is picture him trying to steal our baby and it makes my blood boil." He brushed a stray hair out of Ginny's face and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I just want everything to be okay again."

"I know the feeling." She sighed. "I'd better get up to my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him once in return before slipping into the common room and up to her dorm.

When Ginny awoke the next morning she felt absolutely terrible. It took all the strength she had to get dressed and it only took one look at herself in the mirror to realize that there was something wrong. As soon as she walked out of Gryffindor tower she ran straight into Draco and Ross arguing with each other.

"What part of stay the hell away from my girlfriend are you not getting Hart?" Draco's wand was raised and he was livid.

"What is your problem Malfoy? Afraid she'll fall for me instead?" Ross smirked, twirling his own wand in one hand.

"Not a chance in hell, bastard" Draco was dangerously close to losing his patience and Ginny could see it. Suddenly overcome with dizziness she figured it was a good time to interrupt the two fighting boys.

"Draco" She swayed dangerously and leaned against the wall to keep from falling. Immediately Draco and Ross dropped their wands and turned around to look at her taken completely by surprise that she was even there. "I don't feel so great."

Draco was at her side as her legs began to give and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing." Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the hospital wing with Ross following close behind. "Go away Hart. This doesn't concern you."

"She's my friend. It certainly does concern me." Ross actually looked genuinely upset and concerned over Ginny's sickness which struck Ginny as almost odd.

By the time they made it to their destination, Ginny had tuned out the argument that was still going on right next to her. Draco placed her into a bed and Madam Pomfrey was at her side instantly. It took Ginny a few moments to realize that Madam Pomfrey was asking her questions but Ginny couldn't hear any of it. And the last thing she remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was three almost terrified faces looking down at her.


	6. How To Save A Life

**Ch. 6 How To Save A Life**

**A/n: I know that I have been seriously neglecting this story in favor of Take My Hand which has been much easier to write for some reason. I'm trying very hard to finish this so just bare with me.**

When Ginny opened her eyes, she knew at once she was no longer at Hogwarts. She looked around the room and realized she wasn't alone. Next to the bed, Draco was asleep in a chair only inches from her and Ron was asleep on a sofa against the wall. Out in the hall she could hear people talking but she didn't know what they were talking about or who they were. Someone knocked on the door and both of the boys were roused from their sleep.

"Come in" Ron spoke, his voice hoarse and tired. The door opened and her parents walked in together. Ginny's mother looked terrible, as if she had been crying for a long time and her father looked tired and guilty.

"Oh Ginny" Her mother sobbed wrapping her arms around her. "The healer said you hadn't woken up yet."

"I just did." Ginny was still confused by what was going on so she looked over to Draco hoping he would fill her in.

"Madam Pomfrey thought it was best to have you transferred to St. Mungo's ." He sounded off like he was keeping something to himself and Ginny began to worry.

"And what else?" She pressed knowing someone would give her the information she wanted.

"The baby's heart rate dropped enough that the healers are worried. They don't think you should go back to school Ginny." Ron stood stretching.

"We think it would be best for you and the baby if you came home. You can finish your work through owl. We have already spoken to Dumbledore about it and at the end of the year someone from the ministry will come to monitor your NEWTS so you can take them at home as well." Ginny could tell by the way her mother spoke that she was leaving out something. She also noticed that her father looked anywhere but at her.

"But?" She questioned. Why wouldn't anyone just tell her everything already?

"But, you're parents have consulted an adoption agency. They still want you to give up the baby." Ginny could tell without even looking at Draco that he was grinding his teeth together in anger. There was probably more he wanted to say.

"Well then I'm going back to school. I'm not changing my mind. So you two are free to go." She was quickly moving towards anger as well. How dare they come to see her and think they could just make her do whatever they wanted and not what she wanted?

"You can't go back to school. The healer says this whole thing was probably caused by too much stress at school. Please Ginny; just come home so we can take care of you."Ginny's mother begged and her resolved wavered. She missed her family so much that it hurt.

"I'm doing what I have to do to take care of my baby. It is my baby. Mine and Draco's and we are not giving it up to anyone. If you can't accept that then please leave." Ginny bit her lip desperately trying not to cry.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just stood there for a moment before sighing and turning to leave. Ginny took a few deep breaths before facing her brother and Draco again.

"So when can I go back to school?" She placed her hands protectively over her stomach waiting for the baby to kick her like usual. She smiled, swallowing her tears as soon as the familiar nudge pressed back against her hand.

"It depends on when the doctor's are positive that you and the baby are well enough to go back. There are many conditions though. You will probably have to do most of your school work from my room or your house. The doctors don't think you should be going to classes every day. Dumbledore said that if you go back to school that you just have to check in with your professors at the beginning of the week and at the end of the week." Draco placed his hand over hers and smiled. "You have to slow down, love, because I don't want to lose either of you."

"Tell her the rest mate. I know my sister if she finds out you knew and didn't tell her she'll kill you." Ron spoke to Draco as he stood and stretched.

"I was getting there and I know she will kill me if I don't tell her." Draco rolled his eyes and glared at Ron.

"Tell me what? Is something wrong?" Ginny began to panic looking back and forth between her brother and boyfriend.

"No, nothing is wrong. The healer's just … they told me the sex of the baby." He spoke slowly as if afraid that Ginny would be upset that he had known before she did.

"Alright" Ginny spoke slowly trying not to be affected by the knowledge that she was probably the last to know. "Boy or girl?"

"It's a boy"

Ginny returned to school the following week and quickly fell into a new routine. She spent all of her days either in Draco's room or in her dorm doing school work. At least now she spent absolutely no time with Ross so the stress from worrying had lifted and by May her biggest worries were about the fact she could no longer see her feet and the fact that her and Draco had yet to come up with a baby name.

"You could just name him Draco Junior." Azlyn laughed as they made their way to the quidditch field to watch Gryffindor and Slytherin play the final game of the year.

"No, absolutely not." Ginny cringed while Hermione rolled their eyes at both of them.

"I was joking" Azlyn put her hands up in defense as the girls began climbing the stairs to join the rest of Gryffindor house.

"I don't remember this being so hard." Ginny panted, out of breath as she settled into a spot next to her friends.

"That's probably because you weren't almost seven months pregnant the last time you did this." Hermione laughed.

"Logan probably won't be very happy that I'm on the Gryffindor side." Azlyn had her eyes trained on the field where the players were all standing on the ground talking. "Not that I think Gryffindor is going to win or anything." She smirked as the game began. "I just don't want to sit with Ravenclaw because Hart is there and I'm not friends with anyone in Slytherin who isn't on the team."

About half way through the game Ginny felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Craig standing behind her.

"Dumbledore needs to see you in his office right now." He spoke loudly over the cheering crowd. "I'll walk you there."

As soon as they made their way out of the stands and away from the noise Ginny stopped them.

"Do you know what this is about?" Something in her told her that something was off about this. But she couldn't quite place it.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. You have to believe me. I am so sorry. It's just they took my little sister and said they would give her back if I gave them you." He wasn't even looking at her. Instead he was looking past her and she turned to follow his gaze. About two feet behind her stood Bromwell and Ross and her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest.

"Well fuck." She muttered weighing her options. She could still hear the cheers from the quidditch pitch and knew the game had to be getting close to an end. She could always make a run for it but how far could she really get as pregnant as she was. She could just give in and go with them because that was the safest way. But that was also the most dangerous. They wanted her baby and would do anything to get it. There was no way she was going to let that happen, so she pulled her wand and decided to stand her ground.

"You're out numbered Weasley. I believe that is a bad idea." Bromwell twirled her own wand a smirk spreading across her face.

"I have no idea how you figured out what we were after Ginny. But you did so here we are." Ross smiled and Ginny fought the urge to cringe. She knew Craig was still beside her.

"Do the right thing Craig. You really want to go to Azkaban? Several people watched me walk off with you. They are setting you up to take the fall." Now she was stalling and waiting for the familiar sound that comes with a quidditch victory. Hopefully Ross and Bromwell wouldn't be able to tell when someone won. It wasn't like they could hear the announcer where they were.

"I have to save my sister whatever the cost." His voice was cracked and Ginny knew she was getting to him.

"How do you know they even have her? Or that she is even still alive?" Just a little longer and students would be pouring towards them.

"I …I don't know. But I just can't take that chance." He was sounding desperate now. And then she heard it in the distant. The cheering was slightly louder. Someone had won and by the looks on her would be captors' faces, they had no idea. While Craig battled with his conscience, she slipped her sandals off her feet silently. If she was going to go through with what she was planning, her shoes would be a hazard.

"Forget it. Let's go Weasley. You can either just come with us or it can get ugly. It's completely your call." Bromwell was starting to fidget and Ginny knew her moment was coming.

Then she saw it, students were beginning to leave the quidditch pitch and she took one deep breath before running.

"Hey get back here bitch!" Bromwell began shooting spells but her aim was poor.

Ginny kept one hand protectively over her stomach and the other gripping her wand until she tripped and fell into someone who caught her keeping her from hitting the ground.

"Stupefy" The spell flew over her head at her chaser and she knew the voice who cast it. Her brother stood with one arm wrapped around her and the other outstretched with his wand ready to be used in a moment's notice. Students had stopped all around them and stared wanting to know what was going on.

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor Snape was the first to make it through the crowd.

"She was chasing my sister shooting spells at her. I had every right to stop her." Ron's face was angry and determined.

"Ms. Weasley, is this true?" Snape looked at her as if he already knew the truth.

All Ginny could do was nod her head. She was afraid that if she spoke, she would burst into tears.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you take your sister to the Hospital Wing before the cuts on her feet become infected. I'll handle Ms. Bromwell."

Ginny noticed that both Ross and Craig were now gone but at that moment all she cared about was that she was safe and so was her baby. Silently she let Ron lead her back into the castle towards the hospital wing. Before she even sat down on the bed, Draco ran in still wearing his quidditch uniform.

"What happened? I made it to the locker room just in time to hear that something had happened and that you were headed for the hospital wing." He stopped when he got close enough to see her and her now bloody feet.

"It's a long story can we talk about it later maybe." She winced as Madam Pomfrey began to clean her feet and bandage them.

"Fine. Ron can you stay with her until I get back. I need to go shower and get out of this uniform." Draco was visibly grinding his teeth as he spoke and as soon as Ron nodded, he turned and left the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on Gin?" Ron sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed obviously aware of the silent interaction that had somehow gone on between Ginny and Draco.

Ginny sighed, knowing that she would have to just tell him. As soon as Draco returned Ginny explained what had been going on. Draco sat with a straight face the whole time while Ron made several remarks about having to kill people. It wasn't until much later when Ginny walked into Draco's bedroom after taking a well deserved bath that she realized what Draco had been thinking about.

On the bed were several suitcases filled with all of their clothing and belongings. Draco was moving around the room at an almost supernatural pace emptying out his dresser and her trunk.

"Our trunks are too heavy because we have to travel as muggles. I spoke with Severus and Dumbledore while you were in the hospital wing earlier. We will be boarding a train headed for London out of Hogsmeade in two hours. From there we are getting on a plane and going somewhere safe."

"What? Draco, what about school? Our friends? My family?" Ginny sat down on the bed still wrapped in a towel. Had he completely lost it?

"Dumbledore and Snape both told me that finishing the school year may be a complete mute point. Our friends are coming with us. At least Azlyn, Pansy, Blaise, and Logan are. Your brother knows as well but he has to stay with Potter and Granger. The rest of your family turned their backs on you the moment we announced that we were having a baby. This is what is happening Ginny. I'm not taking the chance that they come back for you or the baby. We are getting out of here before they get that chance." He held out some clothes for her and she began to get dressed while processing what she had just been told.

Draco slipped into the bathroom and Ginny could hear the shower running as she also heard people walking into Draco's sitting room. She walked out to see her friends with bag packs all looking a bit apprehensive but determined.

"Are you okay Ginny? Draco told us what happened. I should have just gone with you." Azlyn rambled and Ginny noticed that her eyes looked puffy as if she had been crying. Logan pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"None of it matters now. We're getting away. It's like a vacation." Pansy tried and failed to smile. "Well it would be if there weren't crazy people out to get Ginny's baby and if there wasn't a war going on."

They all shifted uncomfortably staying silent until Draco entered the room with his and Ginny's bags.

"Everyone ready?" Draco's question was answered by silent nods from everyone in the room.

Everyone began to follow Draco as he led them out of his room and down the corridors of Hogwarts. As they stepped outside into the warm air they all paused taking a moment to look back at the castle. And Ginny wondered when if ever she would be able to return here or home.

Then with sad determination they walked away from school and the place that had been there home for many years.


	7. Dawn Of A New Day

**Ch. 7 Dawn Of A New Day**

**a/n: I have intentionally switched the POV to first person. It was the best way to right this chapter. And it is probably how this story will be finished. That said after this there is maybe one or two more chapters then an epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

I curl my toes in the sand and let the waves wash over my feet as they roll in. I know I am being watched. Draco is never far away. I guess he is looking at me from the front porch of the large beach house behind me. This secluded island is home now. It has been for I don't know how long.

The days blur together and I know it is sometime in late June. But we are cut off from the world so there is no telling. I wish I knew what was going on back home. The lack of information stresses me out. And scares me. Is my family alive? Are my friends alive? Has the war come to an end and we don't know? No, that can't be true. Draco has told us again and again that he has ways to know when the fighting has ceased. But when that will be I don't know. We could be here on this island for months or maybe years. I try not to cringe at the idea. At least if we are stuck here for years, it is a beautiful place.

I realize that as I am lost in thought my feet have now suck in the sand. As I try to unstick them, I lose my balance and fall with a thump on my butt in the sand. I don't even both trying to wiggle my unbalanced pregnant body out of my predicament. I haven't even counted to ten before Draco is at my side, knees in the sand.

"Go ahead and laugh at me. I'm a whale." I smile up at him. He smiles a little and I feel accomplished. He is on pins and needles these days, so afraid of everything. None of us are of age so there is no magic here. None of us have any medical training do delivering a baby is a terrifying thought. We have no choice. It is live like this, or maybe don't live at all.

"You are not a whale, you are a pregnant girl, stuck in the sand." He wraps an arm around me and lifts me to my feet.

We make our way back to the house together. Inside our friends are all gathered in the kitchen making lunch and at the sight of us they all begin to laugh.

"Rolling around in the sand, Gin?" Azlyn has this huge smile on her face. She has no fear. And if she does, she hides it well.

"Perhaps they were trying to swim on land. Or in the water since their clothes are rather wet as well." Logan in standing in front of a pan on the stove. I have no idea what he is making but it smells delicious. He is another one with no fear. But he has worry. I've heard him up at night just pacing and sometimes talking to himself.

"I fell" I roll my eyes at them. We joke now, but there is understanding. Nothing is comical or even happy about how things have turned out.

"Ah, got stuck in the sand again." Pansy is setting the table. Pansy is the only one who doesn't smile. She won't talk about the war or about the world we have left behind. She fears for the loss of life when even a few able fighters are removed from the fight. I have a strong feeling, that she is trying to convince Blaise to go home after I have my baby. They are more help there than here. But no one will talk about it.

"Perhaps you two should go shower quickly or change clothes. Lunch will be ready soon." Blaise walks up behind Pansy and wraps his arms around her. I haven't quite figured Blaise out yet. If he's afraid, I can't tell. If he's worried, I can't tell. I can't tell anything.

"Ah, perhaps you're right." Draco led me by the hand out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our room.

"I'm just going to change." I walk over to the closet and pull out a simple dress before turning and walking into the bathroom. Once I am dressed in clean clothing and have brushed my hair, I walk back to the bedroom and join Draco as we make our way back down the stairs.

We eat in silence and soon the day goes by. And another. And another. It feels as if we are stuck on repeat and nothing ever changes. And then suddenly it does.

I'm standing in the ocean with Azlyn and we are watching Pansy and Blaise sitting together on the beach.

"Do you think they are really just going to leave?" Azlyn asks with a smile on her face. We are pretending to discuss something jovial and happy. If Draco, who we both know is watching sees me with an unhappy expression, he'll come running. I'm sure any day now he is going to snap.

"I don't know. I heard them discussing it the other night. They think we can't hear them fighting or maybe they don't care anymore." I laugh, like we are sharing a joke. But in reality we are sharing fear. If they leave, we may never see them again. And if they get captured, how long will it be before the death eaters come for us if they break.

"I guess only time will tell." A wave comes our way and we jump with it and laugh as I lose my balance and she has to grab my hand to keep me from toppling into the water. Now our smiles are genuine. And for a few moments we are normal. Two friends seemingly just enjoying a day at the beach. But the moment is fleeting.

I am caught off guard when a wave of pain wraps around my lower back and abdomen. I take a deep breath and am careful not to let on to my moment of discomfort. As quickly as it comes, it is gone. And I forget all about it.

An hour or so later I am laying in a beach chair under a huge umbrella listening to the sounds of the water in front of me and the forest that wraps behind and to the sides of the house. We are alone on this island except for nature.

The only person besides us who knows were here is the muggle boat driver who brought us when we first arrived from the mainland of a country whose name I don't know. Once every two weeks the same man arrives delivering food. He is far to well paid to ask questions and part of me truly believes that he knows what we are. Sometime I catch a look he shared with Draco, as if they knew each other from a long time ago. But I don't ask.

My eyes are closed but I know Draco is attempting to play volleyball with the others directly in front of me. I wanted to play but he wouldn't allow it. Damn overprotective boyfriend. The pain comes again but this time slightly stronger and I pray no one sees me wince. I open one of my eyes to check and am glad to see that they are all far to engrossed in their game. I sigh and relax watching the game once the pain goes away.

At dinner time we are all in a good mood. Even Pansy is sharing in the jokes. Our laughter is almost normal. But underneath you can still hear the nerves. Everyone hears what is not said. Everyone sees the small glances and looks we all share. None of this is real life and we know it. Azlyn is describing in great detail when Draco took a comical spill attempting to hit the ball today when the pain strikes again. It's stronger and last long enough for me to cringe and my hand to fly to my stomach. This time it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Ginny, is something wrong?" Azlyn has stopped mid sentence. And now all eyes are on me.

"It's just false labor." I've read books about this. But I'm not completely sure. Being in labor terrifies me. And if I was I would deny it. I know better, but still I convince myself that until I believe it, it isn't happening.

"Are you sure?" Draco is unconvinced.

"I'm sure, Azlyn finish your story. I think I may have napped right through what you are talking about." I smile. I'm not sure anyone is convinced but they pick up the conversation regardless.

Half an hour goes by and I am the shower when the pain comes again. I lean against the wall and attempt to take deep breaths. I tell myself it isn't real and sigh in relief when the pain goes away. I turn off the water and wrap a towel around myself while still standing in the shower. Suddenly, I realize there is water running down my legs. Now it is real.

It takes me a good five minutes to compose my self after I realize my water has broken. It takes all I have to stay calm as I put on my nightgown. I braid my hair with shaking hands and tell myself that I can do this. Walking back into the bedroom is the longest minute of my life.

Draco is sitting on the bed reading a book. He looks up at me and gives me a questioning expression. He knows something is wrong.

"I'm in labor." The tears have welled up in my eyes and a few stray ones fall down my cheeks. I'm terrified and no longer care who knows.

Draco shuts his book and stands. He doesn't speak at all as he walks over to me. On his face is the perfect mask of calmness and I wonder if he is as scared as I am in this moment.

"How in labor?" His voice betrays his face.

"My water broke about ten minutes ago." As I speak I can fell the pain returning. It's much stronger now and I cry out. Draco reaches out and I grip his hand in agony. Somehow he manages to get me to move to the bed and by the time the pain is gone I am sitting down on the edge.

"How far apart are the contractions?" He's done his reading too.

"That one and the last one were about twenty minutes. So I still have a while." He helps me so that I am comfortably leaning against the pillows.

"Do you want me to get Pansy and Azlyn?" We had only discussed me giving birth here once. Pansy and Alzyn were going to deliver the baby. Which made sense because Draco, I would probably be screaming at soon enough. And well the thought of Blasieor Logan seeing me give birth was equally embarrassing and horrifying.

"Not yet."

"Okay, we'll wait for awhile." He smiles encouragingly at me and I'm just a little less terrified.

We don't even have to wait for awhile. Less than an hour later, the contractions are now consistently five minutes apart. Draco seeks out Azlyn and Pansy in between two of them and they each walk in carrying a box.

"What is that?" I am breathing heavily and am quite positive that I look like hell.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, so which one of us would you rather be actually delivering this baby."

"I don't really...ah" Pain grips me and I try desperately not to curl up into a ball.

"Alright then, I'll do it." Pansy speaks up and I just nod my head in agreement.

Another hour rolls by before Pansy announces that it is time to push. At this moment there is nothing I want more in the world than my mom. But I can't have her so I cling to Draco and Azlyn instead. Draco now has a red mark on the side of his face where I threw something at him a little while ago. I would feel bad if it didn't feel like I was being ripped apart by his child.

I push and scream. Nothing.

I push and cry. Still nothing.

Three voices are cheering me on. All promising me only a little more and he'll be here.

I want to give up. I voice this. Draco whispers encouragement in my ear. Through the sweat and tears on my face I can see the tears in his eyes. This is our moment.

Again I push and scream. This is the worst pain I have ever been in. I am so tired and just want to close my eyes and this all be over. I tell myself not to give up. Just one more.

I hold my breath and push. Silence. The pain is gone and suddenly there is something else. The unmistakable crying of a newborn. My cries of pain and fear are suddenly turned to cries of joy.

Pansy puts the squirming, screaming, covered in blood and what not infant on my chest. Then a blanket is placed over him. I can no longer hear the world around me. He is everything.

He is beautiful. His eyes mirror his father's and his hair is the trademark of my family. There is no doubt to who his parents are. I cradle him in my arms and it seems like forever has passed at he stares into my eyes and I stare into his. And I know that nothing will ever live up to this moment.

When I pass him to Draco my arms feel empty and I fight the urge to just take him back. When Azlyn helps me to the shower to clean off and put on new clothing, I feel odd. As if a part of me is suddenly missing. When we return to bedroom it is completely clean. A crib is sitting against the wall where there was once a chair. A new dresser sits next to it and I am sure it is full of clothing, blankets, and diapers. Draco is sitting in a rocking chair with the baby who is instantly put back into my arms. And again I feel complete.

Azlyn leaves to clean off herself and her clothing. She returns a few minutes later with everyone else.

"Does he have a name?" Logan questions from where he is standing staring down at my little angel.

"Um, yes, we actually decided on a name about a week ago but decided to keep it quiet until he was born." I don't look up at them when I speak. It has to be close to midnight now. Maybe even later. I don't know and I don't care.

"So what is it then?"

"Jackson Gabriel Malfoy"


	8. Going Home

**Chapter 8 Going Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Technically this is the last chapter of Under Pressure. There will be an epilogue so everyone will get some insight on what happens after this. I am so sorry how long it took me to finish this. And I am super grateful to all the people who have stayed on board for the whole process. Much love- Remie**

A month passes and one morning Blaise and Pansy are just gone. All that is left behind is a note.

_Gone to join the war._

In only five words none of which are goodbye. But that is exactly what it was. I'm hurt and sad but as soon as Jackson's cry reaches my ears, the hurt is gone. Draco and I move in unison up the stairs and into our room.

I pick him up, and settle myself into an oversized chair to feed him. Draco sits across from me on the bed. He's reaches to the bedside table and picks up the camera that somehow he just seemed to have as soon as Jackson was born.

"Don't take a picture, I'm exposed" I grab for a blanket and with one hand toss it over the baby, covering me to my chin.

"Now you're not" He smiles and takes a picture of me rolling my eyes at him.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" My expression is serious as soon as he puts the camera down.

"I hope so." His eyes drift out the window and his expression is sad. If it weren't for Jackson, he would have gone with them. But his son is more important. And if we lose this war, our time is limited. So for now, we give all we have to the infant in my arms and hope there will be a home for us in England once again.

Another month and things are tense. Jackson is barely sleeping so no one else is either. Draco and I fight. Azlyn and Logan fight. We all fight.

Jackson is screaming again. He is fed. He is changed. But he is miserable. I'm walking up and down the beach with him. Everyone else is asleep in the house. I hope, desperately so, that perhaps a night of sleep will improve their moods.

"Sshh, Jackson please. Mommy is so tired." I don't realize I am crying too until a tear falls onto his forehead. I collapse in the sand, sobbing. He is still wailing. I know I should get up. I should move and try to comfort him but I can't. "I want my mommy" I whisper to him. "She would know what to do."

I don't even hear the footstep coming towards me until they are in front of me. Three pairs of feet standing in the sand. Draco leans down and takes Jackson out of my arms. Azlyn helps me up and lets me lean on her shoulder and cry for a while.

"I want to go home." I cry as the sun begins to rise.

"I know. Me too." Azlyn sighs.

"Soon, hopefully, we will all get to go home." Logan takes hold of one of Azlyn's hands.

We stay on the beach until Jackson falls asleep.

Another month is gone.

One morning an old owl comes flying in the window while I am rocking Jackson and drops a letter on the table next to me.

_Gin_

_I hope this letter reaches you. I have made sure that it is untraceable so don't worry about it leading someone to wherever you are._

_Pansy and Blaise found us. They showed up at the burrow the day before Bill and Fluer's wedding. They brought the news of Jackson's birth. Congratulations Ginny. I know I'm a bit behind on that seeing as how he is probably nearly three months old now. _

_Things have been crazy and we are on the move. Harry, Hermione, and I are going to end this Ginny. I promise there will be a safer world for Jackson._

_Before we left though, I spoke to mom and she was so upset. Her and dad are constantly fighting now. She blames him for you having to hide somewhere that we don't even know about. She wants you home badly. When we did leave, I was positive she was about to give him an ultimatum. Either he lets you come home or she is leaving after the war to be with you. She misses you. We all do._

_I didn't expect to be so sad when I found out you had the baby. I can't wait to see him. Pansy assured me that Draco was taking a million pictures. Stay safe little sister. _

_I love you._

_Ron_

It takes one more month before Jackson is sleeping through the night. We are all relieved and it puts us all in better moods.

Draco and I are sitting in the kitchen after putting Jackson to sleep. We can see Azlyn and Logan arguing on the beach but decide they will tell us what is going on if they choose to.

"I can't believe it's October already. Shouldn't it be cold outside?" I wonder and wince at the grand hand motions Azlyn only makes when really angry about something.

"Not here. It stays the same year round here." He is watching them too. I can see the frown forming on his face.

"So Christmas day we will be able to walk around in swinsuits?" I laugh. It's transparently fake. But Draco doesn't say a word.

We turn back to each other and act as if we haven't been watching when Azlyn and Logan walk back in.

"I'm leaving." Logan speaks then turns to walk up stairs.

Azlyn slips into a chair burying her face in her hands. "I'm not."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask sitting down next to her. Draco turns and heads up the stairs after his friend.

"Not now, Ginny, I will. Just not now."

By the end of November, Jackson is sitting up on his own. He still topples now and again but he is sitting up.

We are sitting on the beach. Draco is playing in the sand with Jackson, who is more than excited just picking it up and throwing it at his father.

Azlyn and I are just enjoying the warmth of the sun when she turns to me with a serious expression.

"So, I'm pregnant. My boyfriend took off to join the war and now I'm pregnant."

"I honestly have no idea what to say to that. I'm sorry seams awkward. Congratulations is just insulting. I don't know." I stare at her face with concern and she looks back with almost no expression.

"If you can do it, I can do it. And I have you and Draco, so at least I'm not all alone." She smiles half-heartedly and I am overwhelmed with the sad reality of what is going on around us. I am so sick of this damned war.

Our quiet life on the island ends abruptly on Christmas eve when an owl flies in the window and drops a letter in Draco's hand while we are eating dinner. He skims the letter quickly and stands abrubtly.

"We have to go. You have ten minutes to pack everything you need and then we are leaving." He lifts Jackson out of his high chair and races up the stairs with him.

It takes a moment to get over the shock before Azlyn and I stand and run up the stairs. Jackson is sitting in his cirb with a few toys while Draco is throwing his clothes into a suitcase. I follow his lead and shove all of my clothes and Jackson's clothes into another suitcase.

I have no idea how we manage to get everything but we even have time to double check the house to be sure before heading down to the docks. Draco and I have all of the bags while Azlyn is carrying Jackson in his never before used car seat. Draco was prepared for us having to flee but he will not tell us where we are going or why we are leaving.

It is only a couple minutes when the boat shows up for us. And we leave the island behind just as we have left behind our school and home.

We travel by car and then plane followed by train. When we arrive at a tiny train station we walk through a small village before following a trail through a small patch of woods then up a hill side. When we reach the top, I know where we are. Nestled down on the beach below us is Shell Cottage. A smile reaches my face for the first time all day. This is family. This is close enough to home.

The door opens just as we make it to the path in front of the house. Bill steps out and his jaw falls open as soon as he sees us. I drop the bags I am holding and run. I slam into his chest, tears pouring out of my face, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ginny" His voice is cracked and tired. But underneath, I head the joy and relief of seeing me alive.

"There is someone you should meet." I step back towards Azlyn and take the car seat out of her hands. I place it on the ground and pull Jackson out of the restraints.

Tears well up in Bill's eyes and also in Fleur's as soon as she steps out of the house to pinpoint the source of commotion; he reaches out towards me and I place a sleepy Jackson in his hands.

For a few moments there is only silence as nephew and uncle stare at each other. Then Jackson smiles and laughs as if he knows we are now safe.

We find a new peaceful routine through the month of January. Azlyn has started wearing some of my clothes from when I was pregnant. Most are far too large but Fleur uses magic to make them work. We don't talk about the war much here either. But it like so many other things in the it comes to an abrupt end.

One evening, shortly before sunset, a commotion arises on the beach. Outside stands Luna and Mr. Ollivander. Fleur and Bill bring them inside while Draco, Azlyn and I all stand right outside the house watching. Without any questioning Luna speaks as soon as she reaches us.

"Malfoy manor, Harry, Ron and Hermione are there. Ron told dobby to bring us here then go back." She speaks slightly quicker than normal, and then takes a deep breath and smiles at Jackson in my arms. "Oh Ginny, he's so big."

I don't get a chance to respond as she is already following Fleur into the house and another pop pulls our attention to the beach again. Sprawled out in the sand are Harry, Dobby, Ron, Hermione, and what appears to be one of the Goblins from Gringotts.

Ron pulls Hermione to her feet. She doesn't look good. Her eyes are puffy from tears and she cradles her arm as if in pain. Ron expression is mixed between anger, sadness, and worry. I start making my way towards them and look over at Harry who is cradling Dobby's lifeless body in his arms. Draco is waking towards him. It seems appropriate as he grew up with Dobby in his home. The goblin just strolls away from the scene towards the house unfazed by what is going on. Fleur and Bill go to meet him.

Ron blinks several times when he realizes that I am the person standing in front of him and Hermione. Jackson wiggles in my arm and begins to reach for Ron. He can sense that he is family and I almost smile at him but it feels rude as Hermione still has stray tears falling down her face. She looks up at Jackson who shifts his focus to her and places a little hand on her face as if to comfort her.

"Hello, darling. " She half smiles and reaches out for him. He goes into her arms without hesitation but she flinches when his body connects with the arm she had been cradling. As soon as my arms are free, Ron pulls me into a hug.

"You're alive. And he's beautiful Gin." His expression has changed to pure joy.

And once again, I get the happy feeling of being another step closer to home.

After speaking with both Ollivander and Luna, they are both taken to another safe house. From what I understand, they are going to be with the rest of my family and I am slightly jealous. But I am staying here. As far as I know, I am still disowned and showing up unannounced with the baby my father didn't want me to keep may not be a good idea.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stay in the house with us for three months. Then one morning in the beginning of May they are just gone.

Those of us left behind are standing on the beach after they go. We all know that a battle is coming and it is coming soon.

"I wish we knew something. Anything." Azlyn is sitting in the sand, her round belly bringing me a sense of déjà vu.

"I know. It's been almost a year that we have been cut off from any real news." I sigh. Jackson is crawling around in the sound. Every now and again he stands up before falling back down on his butt. The he laughs at himself and repeats the whole process.

"Soon. I have a feeling they are going to Gringotts and that is extremely dangerous. It must be important." Bill and Fleur follow Jackson with their eyes. Every few moments I catch them glimpsing at each other as if sharing some intimate secret. I'm not going to ask though I have a feeling about what it is.

It's well after dark when news comes that the battle has begun. And only me and Azlyn are left behind with Jackson.

We pace the floor downstairs as Jackson sleeps above us. Neither of us can sleep through the worry. And all we can do is try and reassure ourselves and each other that everything will be alright.

A few hours after dawn breaks and Jackson wakes up we receive the signal that the fighting is over. We gather ourselves and all the courage we can muster before transporting ourselves to Hogwarts.

Both of our mouths open in shock at the castle we are standing in front of. People are everywhere. Some are hugging and smiling. Others are crying over bodies. The castle is partially destroyed. It is not the place we remember. Not even close.

We don't speak to each other as we make our way towards the Great Hall. Even Jackson buries his head into my shoulder, knowing that this is bittersweet. In only a moment we notice my family standing together. Next to them is Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Logan and Draco. I swear my heart skips a beat.

Logan sees us before anyone else and we can tell that no one told him that Azlyn is pregnant. His mouth falls open as he practicaly runs across the room towards us. Everyone else in the group notices and looks up at us as well. I slip away from Azlyn so the two can speak privately and walk up to my parents for the first time in over a year.

"Ginny!" My mother cries throwing her arms around me and Jackson at the same time. When she lets go, Draco pulls Jackson out of my arms and holds him close.

For the longest time my father and I just stand and stare at each other. It feels like forever but is probably only moments.

"I am so sorry Ginny. Please forgive me." He whispers turning his head down ashamed.

"Daddy" I throw my arms around him. And finally I am home.


	9. Epilogue: Snapshots of The Future

**Epilogue: Snapshots of The Future**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Thank You all For sticking with this story through the several years it has been in the making. There will not be a sequel and I am sorry about that. I am completely wrapped up in the Take My Hand series so feel free to go give that a read. **

**Enjoy.**

**1 year post war**

"Happy Birthday Jackson and Amelia" I speak to myself as my wand waves over the cake making the letters appear. Azlyn and Logan's daughter Amelia shares a birthday with Jackson so we are all celebrating together at the burrow. I was in charge of the cake which was now getting its final touches before the party tomorrow. I smile as I finish and gently place the cake in its box before sliding it into our refrigerator.

After cleaning up the kitchen, I flip off the lights and make my way through our small flat. I stop briefly peeking in on Jackson who is fast asleep in his bed. I shut the door as I back out slowly and turn around to go into the master bedroom. Draco is sitting at his desk going through something for work no doubt but he stands when I shut the door.

"The cake is finished?" He smirks walking across the room towards me.

"Yes it is finished. Quit looking at me like that." I laugh.

"Like what?" He wraps an arm around my waste and begins pulling me towards the bed.

"Like you suddenly have the urge to give Jackson a sibling" I shake my head as he pulls my shirt off.

"What's wrong with him having a sibling?" He kisses my neck and I pull of his shirt.

"For one thing, we aren't married. And I want to be married before we have another baby."

"Oh is that all?" He takes a step back and smirks at me again.

"I hate when you do that?" I cross my arms and glare at him. But he knows I'm not serious and chuckles a bit.

"When I back away when we're about to be intimate or when I give you the smirk?"

I can't help but burst into full on laughter now. Tears begin to pour down my face and my vision blurs momentarily. By the time the room comes back into focus Draco isn't standing in front of me anymore. He is kneeling and holding out a tiny box. And suddenly I can't breathe and things are no longer funny.

"Draco?" Of course this is how he proposes. We are both half naked and were moments from having sex. I can't believe I am actually surprised.

He opens the box and inside is a diamond ring. It's not overly extravagant. It's just one diamond shaped like a heart on simple platinum band. It's perfect.

"You and I did everything backwards. We created life when we were still children ourselves. We fell apart and then fell together again. And then in the middle of a war we brought our son into the world. You've taught me what it means to be good. You are everything and I cannot wait to be able to introduce you to the world as Mrs. Malfoy. I love you more than anything and know there is no one in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with. So will you, Ginny Weasley, do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?"

I open my mouth to speak but no sound comes out. All I can do is nod my head and try to stop the tears of joy that are pouring down my face. Draco slides the ring onto my finger and stands.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**2 ½ Years Post War**

"I have to breathe Azlyn." I choke as she tightens the corset on my dress a little more than necessary.

"I don't think Draco wants her dead." Luna laughs. She is sitting on my childhood bed not even looking at me. Instead her eyes are fixed on the engagement ring that has only been on her finger since the night before.

"Just wait until your wedding and I can laugh at you." I respond as Azlyn finishes and steps back to admire her work.

"This is why Logan and I eloped." She smiles turning to Luna. "If you have any sense of self preservation Harry and you should do the same."

"My father would die if I didn't have a wedding. And besides I thought the only reason you two eloped is because you are pregnant again and didn't want to be a fat bride."

"Ginny!" Azlyn spins back around. "You told?"

"No, I didn't. Only Draco knows."

"I heard it from Harry." Luna says.

"I heard it from Pansy." Hermione speaks up from where she is rocking her newborn son Henry across the room. "And I may have mentioned it to Ron."

Azlyn spins to glare at Pansy.

"Don't look at me like that. I heard it from Blaise who said he heard it from Draco. And the only reason he slipped and told me was he was commenting on the fact that we are having babies at the same time."

"Wait, you're pregnant." I exclaim and Pansy looks shocked.

"Well oops. We were going to announce it at the reception."

"Congratulations"

The wedding begins and I lose all the faces in attendance except for Draco who is waiting for me at the altar. I grip my father's arm a bit too tightly desperately trying not to fall while I also try not to cry and ruin my makeup.

I can't believe this is happening. It feels like forever since Draco and I first got together. It feels like forever since Jackson was born. Everything feels like forever ago. But when all is said and done we have forever.

And I am Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

**3 Years Post War**

"Daddy!" Jackson jumps out of one of many empty boxes scattered around our living room as Draco walks through the door.

"Jackson, are you helping mommy unpack?" Draco lifts him up into his arms after dropping his keys and briefcase onto the table by the front door.

"Yep, she says I'm being a good helper just like I'm going to be a good big brother." He smiles up at his father with a huge grin.

"When are you going to be a big brother?" Draco eyes him suspiciously and I hide my face so Draco can't see my smile.

"Mommy said I'm going to be a big brother in seven months." He announces proudly before sliding out of his father's arms and running up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Ginny?" Draco takes a step towards me and I lose my composure. The smile I was trying to hide spreads across my face.

"You're pregnant?" A similar smile is now mirrored on his face as well.

"Yes"

It takes him only a moment to pull me into his arms and kiss me.

"So you're happy then?" I question taking a step back.

"I am extremely happy."

**3 Years and Seven Months Post War**

"Draco" I shake his shoulder and he stirs in his sleep before turning and looking at me.

"Ginny" He yawns still half asleep. "What is it?"

"I'm in labor" I whisper then lay back on my pillow for a few moments and wait. It only takes about thirty seconds before her understands what I just said and he sits straight up in bed.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm settled into a bed at St. Mungo's. And it is apparent that Draco has forgotten about not panicking. He is pacing back and forth across the room. But as soon as another contraction hits he is right back at my side. After two straight hours he is driving me insane.

"Draco!" I snap when he returns to pacing after yet another contraction.

"What is it? What's wrong? What do you need?" If I wasn't in so much pain this would be extremely funny.

"You need to stop with the pacing. It's giving me a headache on top of being in labor. Get it together. We have both done this before. And I'm about to start throwing things at you."

He stops and manages to stay at my side through the whole thing.

"She's here." The healer announces and tears are pouring from my eyes as she places the baby on my chest. Draco places one finger on her tiny face and I notice he is crying as well.

"What should we name her?" He whispers as if afraid to speak louder. He has definitely forgotten this feeling.

"Charlotte Grace" We have spent months trying to find the right name but nothing has seemed right until this moment.

I have never been as happy as I am in this moment. And my life feels complete.


End file.
